Jane Gibbs
by SlytherinPirateAgent
Summary: Jane's guardian is very protective of her and she owes him dearly. But she has to choose between loyalty and light. Some language may offend.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or the characters and objects from the books or films.

A fifth year Slytherin girl, with mid-length brown hair, brown eyes and a surprisingly huge smile on her face walked out of the bathroom and threw a near-by pillow from an unoccupied bed at another, alas occupied bed. Unlike a sleepy looking black haired girl who jumped up from the bed after the pillow hit her, she was up and dressed for the day.

"Sasha, you're going to be late-again! Get a move on," said the brown-haired girl.

Sasha yawned loudly and didn't seem at all worried or surprised at the information. She looked at her friend through narrow, tired eyes.

"Jane let me remind you, my father is head of Slytherin and our potions teacher. Two perfectly good reasons not to give a rat's arse when I get up," said Sasha.

Jane was packing her bag for the day as Sasha decided to get up anyway. As she collected her things together and fixed the green and silver tie around her collar she responded.

"Exactly, 'You' are the head of Slytherin's daughter. The rest of us aren't brave enough to argue with him, nor do we have the energy first thing in a morning. Also we have that miserable old bat McGonagall first, who is of no relation to either of us and I can't see her loosing a wink of sleep deducting house-points for being late," said Jane.

Suddenly Sasha started moving much quicker, sorting out her black hair and muttering darkly about family traits. Jane left to get herself some breakfast and sat on the Slytherin table next to a third year Draco Malfoy and her Quiddich Captain Marcus Flint in his last year. Jane was his keeper and the only girl on the team. Slytherin was a male majority house as far as she was concerned, it had been hard to handle at first but like Sasha she learned to hold her own and not take as much mocking as she did. Quiddich pitch times and days were being planned between the three players, when the head of Slytherin noticed that his daughter was not present at the table.

"Miss Gibbs, have you seen my daughter this morning?" he asked.

Jane turned her full attention to tall, dark man and regarded him with politeness.

"Yes sir, I woke her up before I came here. I don't think she'll be long. I can always go and check..." replied Jane.

"That will be all Miss Gibbs. Carry on with your breakfast," ordered Professor Snape.

"Yes sir," said Jane.

No sooner was the potions teacher back at the staff table, Marcus couldn't stop smirking, he lowered his head as he suspected his head of house to be able to lip read before he spoke.

"Sasha still thinks she's queen of Slytherin does she?" he asked.

"Marcus! She's my friend. She just has morning issues that's all. Some people do," replied Jane.

"Just saying, anyway the only queen of Slytherin is the keeper on the quiddich team. Have a nice day," added Marcus.  
He smirked at Jane and left the table. She just rolled her eyes and made herself a cup of coffee as a couple of older witches glared at her with envy. Draco noticed and lowered his voice.

"How come you act so calm when I can hear those other girls sharpening their claws?" he asked.

"I'm no threat to their fantasy. If they want him, they can have him. I'm not stopping them," replied Jane.

Finally Sasha entered the great hall, ignoring the disapproving look from her father. She calmly took a piece of toast from the table as the bell rang for first lesson.

"Shall we?" she asked.

"You're unbelievable," replied Jane.

"Am I or am I not on time?" asked Sasha.

"Are you or are you not going to be skinned for eating in class?" mocked Jane.

Sasha gave Jane the famous 'Snape glare'. She knew she should have known better than to challenge her friend. As usual she would do as she pleased and only answer to her father and the headmaster. However it had been Jane's life long job as a Hogwarts student to attempt to keep the young Snape girl in check. As far as she was concerned she had been moderately successful, after all Sasha still had a place at the school and her wand was in-tact.

Sasha managed to finish the last bit of toast she had taken from the great hall just before she entered Professor McGonagall's classroom. Jane felt relieved that it meant Professor McGonagall could give her no reason to start an argument and sat down. She started to take out what she would need for the lesson, including the homework that was due in. Sasha nudged her.

"What is that?" she asked.

"The essay that...Sasha, she's going to..." replied Jane.

"Homework girls?" asked Professor McGonagall.

Jane picked up her work and Sasha did her best not to seem as uncomfortable as she was. The head of Gryffindor didn't look either surprised or amused.

"Well Miss Snape? What do you have to say for yourself?" she asked.

"Must have slipped my mind Professor," replied Sasha.

Jane sat in silence, shaking her head in despair as Sasha continued to answer back to Professor McGonagall. A few times she rolled her eyes and tried to cover her face as it started to get embarrassing because it seemed Sasha simply didn't care.

"Oh really Professor, I think you'll find I'm doing you a favour. One less paper might be just the break you need," added Sasha.

Professor McGonagall sent Sasha out of the classroom and threatened her with all kinds of punishment. Jane was tempted to ask her why she troubled herself, alas unlike her dark-haired friend Jane knew when to keep her silence.

"As for you Miss Gibbs! I would like to think your influence will eventually rub off on your friend, admitfully you have no extrodinary talent but I do see the effort," added Professor McGonagall.

"I'm sorry Professor, there's only so much I can do for her," replied Jane.

Sasha was already stood outside the potions classroom when Jane arrived. She remained lacking in remourse and smiled slightly at her friend.

"How was Transfiguration?" she asked.

"How do you think? Tell me why is it when you act up, I some how get some of the blame?" asked Jane.

"I don't..." began Sasha.

"To hell you don't! This isn't the first time you've pissed McGonagall off. Everytime you piss her off, she looks at me because for some reason, she expects me to change you. Well I can't. If you're going to change you're going to do it yourself and for yourself," added Jane.

"Just tell her to do one," suggested Sasha.

"Sasha! You don't tell teachers to do one! Alright speak as you will to Professor Snape, I'll give you that one, he's your father, but the other teachers command and deserve respect. All they want to do is make successes of us, that's all they do every day. Help us to be able to preform great magic. And all you do to repay them is act up. Think about it," said Jane.

Professor Snape opened the classroom door, Jane walked passed Sasha without a word to either member of the Snape family. Sasha's father looked at her questioningly and she smiled at him slightly and walked into the classroom and sat next to her friend, who slowly looked up at her.

"How about I'll stop being an ass, if you stop being a smart ass?" she asked.

Jane smiled and moved over more welcoming. Professor Snape shook his head in confusion slightly before he started his lesson, silently deciding he would never understand the friendship that was his daughter and Jane Gibbs.

"Ten points from Gryffindor Mr. Weasley! Miss Gibbs your hair has a flower in it," he said.

Jane removed a red rose from her hair and rolled her eyes. She used her wand to return it to its owner with an impatient air about her and then turned her full attention back to their teacher.

***********************************************************************************

_Dear Miss .J. Gibbs,_

_We are pleased to inform you of your OWL results. We hope you find them to your satisfaction and wish you well,_

_The department of education_

_Ministry of Magic_

_Astronomy: E_

_Charms: O_

_Care of Magical Creatures: E_

_Defence against the dark arts: O_

_Potions: O_

_Transfiguration: A_

_Divination: E_

_Herbology: O_

_History of Magic: O_

Jane wasn't with her parents when she read her results. In truth there had been no parents since she was a baby. Deatheaters. Worst of all they were Deatheaters who got caught, Deatheaters who not so long ago died in prison. Jane had no family, but she was far from homeless. Luckily for her, she had a guardian, a godfather by the name of Mr. Lucius Malfoy, who had sworn on the memory of her parents to treat her as his own. Jane had never over-imposed on the Malfoy family. She only went to them during the summer holidays when she could not stay at Hogwarts, although the Malfoys tried to sway her, she never took to them as family, just a rich, blonde couple who took her in over the holidays and nothing more. Of course the Malfoys weren't aware of this and it didn't stop them insisting that she read her OWL results to them. Narcissa looked simply astounded, where as Lucius applauded her openly and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Well done my dear, Draco I'd like to think next year you could do the same, if not better. Though I confess you have raised the bar rather highly. You are joining us tomorrow I assume?" he asked.

Jane covered her mouth apologetically.

"Oh no! Sorry Mr. Malfoy I meant to say, I'm going to see Sasha tomorrow. I'm really sorry," she replied.

Lucius looked at her sternly. He silently ordered his family out of the room. Soon only Lucius and Jane were present in the dining room. He sat next opposite her on the seat beside her.

"Jane, don't lie to me. If you don't want to come then that's fine, just say," he said.

"I didn't lie to you sir. I am going to see Sasha tomorrow," said Jane.

"But you arranged it so that you wouldn't join us. Jane why do you do this? You seem intent on avoiding us," said Lucius.

"I'm not avoiding you, I'm just giving you time with your family. I won't intrude upon your time together Mr. Malfoy. It is good of you to even give me house room," said Jane.

Lucius smirked in a friendly manor.

"Jane, you are family. Why do you think you're always invited? I made a promise for one thing and I intend to honour it. Not because I have to, but because I want to. I want you helping me get everyone together in the morning. Can you do that for me?" he asked.

Jane nodded and Lucius kissed her forehead and stood up. He didn't get too far away before Jane found her voice again.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. You're a good man," she replied.

Lucius paused where he was and turned back smirking.

"Don't tell everybody," he said.

He winked at her and suddenly Jane felt better about her life. Not just because Lucius had spoken to her about her place but because of her achievements and the fact she was going to the cup final and was sure to be in a decent seat. Jane walked out of the dining room behind Lucius, just in time to see him wince in pain and grab his left forearm. She ran forward to help him, only to see him roll up his sleeve and look at the dark mark. Jane's reaction was to slowly back away, Lucius looked up and saw her run up to her room. Jane could sense him follow her and slammed the door behind her. His politeness abandoned him and he opened the door without asking permission. Lucius' expression softened as he saw her face so full of fright and uncertainty, he closed the door behind them.

"Jane don't run and don't hide. This is as much of a shock to me as it is you and it isn't how I would have chosen for you to find out," he said.

Jane looked up at him.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied quietly.

The young Slytherin girl took a deep breath.

"I have no wish to tell you what to do, but I would strongly prefer it if you do not return..." began Jane.

"Jane..." started Lucius.

"Mr. Malfoy! I have lost one family due to this man. I don't want to loose another. Please. Think about it," she said tearfully.

Lucius slowly knelt down and put his hands on her.

"Jane if I don't go back, then we're in danger. However that was but a warning, not a summons. If I don't return then my family is in danger and we would all be killed. I understand how you feel about this but as you are sixteen only next month, you too have a decision to make," he said.

Jane gasped at the thought and Lucius hugged her. Jane was surprised at his reaction but concerned. Lucius as far as she knew wasn't afraid of anything, people were more likely to be afraid of him as far as she was concerned as she had seen darker sides to him but had never been on the receiving end. To her he was like a teacher, one minute screaming at one child but then as another approaches, returning their voice to normal level in an instant.

"I don't have a choice, not really," said Jane.

Lucius looked at her.

"That is your decision. But for now, don't dwell on it. I want the calm and collected Jane, to get up tomorrow and have a very good time at the world cup. Can you do that for me?" he asked.

"I'll do my best sir," she replied.

True to her word, Jane saw to it that she was up and dressed very early. Even the Malfoy parents weren't quite as quick as she was. Narcissa came out of the master bedroom as Jane left her bedroom fully clothed and looked amazed and relieved.

"Oh Jane! Would you be a dear and wake Draco? Just bang on the door a few times and with any luck you'll wake his father in the process. I'm going to do breakfast," she said.

"Yes Mrs. Malfoy," replied Jane.

Jane knocked loudly on Draco's door repeatedly. She carried on until he answered the door looking sleepy and rather untidy.

"About time too, come on your mother's waiting downstairs. Breakfast and everything. Get a move on," she said.

"Who made you boss?" asked Draco.

"Your mother," replied Jane.

"Oh, right. I'll be there in a minute," added Draco.

Jane turned away smugly, only to find Lucius walking towards her in his own dressing-gown looking tired himself.

"Your room mates must love you," he said.

"I do this for a living. Be thankful nobody has had water thrown over them yet," said Jane.

"Jane, you wouldn't live to tell the tale if you did that to me," warned Lucius.

Jane smiled in a rather embarrassed manner.

"With all due respect sir, there is little chance of you finding me in your bedroom," she said.

"Oh very amusing! To breakfast," he ordered.

Jane found it quite a pleasant morning. The morning included a slight walk to a portkey, finding a rather large, well furnished tent and being presented with more than enough money for things to mark the occasion which caused Jane to attempt to argue but one look from Lucius told her not to waste her breath or time. The walk to the stadium was interrupted by a familiar face. Marcus Flint was heard calling Jane, he only stopped when he saw her with Lucius, who looked at him with a sudden dislike.

"Jane! Jane! Great! Oh...Mr. Malfoy sir!" he said.

"Master Flint," muttered Lucius.

"Marcus, nice to see you. Looking forward to it?" asked Jane.

"Yes. My money is on Bulgaria. You?" asked Marcus.

"Ireland," she replied.

"Against the might of Krum? Please! I thought you knew your stuff. You disappoint me," said Marcus.

"Seven good players against one. I've done the mathematics. If you're so confident, how about a little bet? Name your terms ex-Captain," suggested Jane.

"A date in Hogsmade if Bulgaria win. Against?" he asked.

"How are you going to manage that now you're not a student?" asked Jane.

"Let me worry about that, well? Your price?" he asked.

"Freedom from you, do we have a deal?" asked Jane.

Lucius smirked slightly upon hearing Jane's bet, pleased that she had better taste in men than the ex-Captain of Slytherin.

"Why not? You know I'll win," he said.

"We'll see," said Jane.

Jane and Draco cheered as Ireland won the world cup. Marcus looked up at her from his seat and she caught his eye and waved at him to make her feelings known. As far as she was concerned that was the end of him trying it on with her. However the result was that Krum caught the snitch, so Marcus raised an eyebrow and shook his head. Jane looked taken aback and excused herself from the Malfoys to have a word with him about their deal made before the match. Lucius narrowed his eyes and Narcissa had to practically push him away.

"Jane's a big girl. Lucius she can take care of herself," she said.

Marcus smirked as Jane walked towards him.

"You saw the result. Ireland won the cup, you don't see me again. We had an agreement," she said.

"Ah but Bulgaria caught the snitch. One drink in Hogsmade Jane," began Marcus.

"Give up Marcus, let me put it as simply as possible for you, I am not interested in you. I never have or will be. Back off," added Jane.

"Then you have nothing to worry about. Prove it," said Marcus.

Unknown to Jane, Lucius saw the whole thing and went into protective mode. He walked away and began to speak to a few old friends about his situation. Luckily Jane was able to give Marcus the slip as the crowd got heavy leaving the stadium. It took her a while but she made it back to the Malfoy family tent, only to find that Mr. Malfoy wasn't there.

"Jane! I was going to start looking for you. You haven't seen my husband have you?" asked Narcissa.

"I'm afraid not, I thought he was with...can you hear screaming?" asked Jane.

Draco came running into the tent looking quite scared. Jane and Narcissa ran out but Narcissa put her arm out in-front of Jane at the scene of fire and people in the air.

"Run! Both of you! I won't be far behind you!" she ordered.

Jane only looked back twice to check Draco was behind her. The second time she noticed that he was missing and stopped where she was as she realized Narcissa would never forgive her if anything happened to her only son. Jane back-tracked and began to search for the fourth year Slytherin. Eventually she found him in the woods and they both listened as suddenly everything went quiet until the sky turned green and the dark mark shone in the sky and Draco backed into Jane.

"We have to get back to the tent and find your mother!" shouted Jane.

This time Draco was in-front of her but there wasn't much in it as she was almost treading on his heels. Narcissa and Draco both ran into the tent at the same time and Jane couldn't help but take a last look at the dark mark she had seen only twenty four hours before hand on Lucius' arm. Jane, Narcissa and Draco continued to wait for Lucius, who arrived later. Narcissa hugged her husband as soon as he entered the tent before she looked likely to hit him.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"I ran into a few people, work mostly...and what a carry on tonight! Dear me I thought that there was high security," replied Lucius.

Jane had no reason to question him and neither did his family, that was until she saw Marcus at a near-by port key and saw that he was badly beaten around his face. He had a bloody nose and cuts on his cheeks, along with two black eyes. She went over to him but he looked away from her. It was then she started to get concerned as she felt Lucius' eyes upon her but as soon as she turned to him, he looked away but a moment to late and she saw him and turned back to the battered young man.

"Marcus, what happened?" she asked.

"Ask the man you call Mr. Malfoy!" replied Marcus.

Jane looked shocked and uncomfortable.

"Marcus I swear to you..." she began.

"Jane I don't care. Point made, you'll never see me again," he said.

He went home and Jane turned from him and glared at Lucius as they made their way home but kept her silence knowing he didn't want Narcissa to know. It wasn't long before he paid her a visit and found himself with a very annoyed young woman.

"How could you?" she asked.

"He wasn't taking..." began Lucius.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am more than capable of handling someone like Marcus. Just because I didn't love him, doesn't mean I wanted him harmed. I can't believe you did that to him," she said.

"Jane, you are part of this family. My family. While you are under my care, I shall decide how to deal with those who harass you. Granted, I might have been a little... rough, but I got the point across.I don't want to hear anymore about it, and not a word to Narcissa. Do you understand me?" asked Lucius.

Jane had no choice but to keep her silence. However it didn't stop her writing to Marcus to apologize for what happened to him and to ask if there was anyway in which she could make it up to him. She expected to be ignored but Marcus used her letter to his advantage and wrote:

_Jane,_

_You owe me a date. Ireland winning the world cup or not._

_Let me know when your first Hogsmade weekend is and I'll meet you in The Three Broomsticks._

_Marcus._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter related characters and objects.

Jane was woken later in the summer by Lucius bringing her a hot drink. They hadn't really spoken much since the world cup and Lucius had things, he wanted to get off his chest. Jane sat up in her blue, long sleeved pajamas and rubbed her eyes, then she muttered thanks as Lucius passed her the hot drink and knew, that there was more to it than doing her a favour and waited. Eventually Lucius sat at the end of the bed, and Jane lowered the cup she had been given.

"You want a word don't you?" she asked.

"I need to know if you've made up your mind. Are you staying or going?" asked Lucius.

"Mr. Malfoy my mind has always been made. I'm not going anywhere. Not unless you wish it. My place is with this family. You told me during my first year it was what my parents wanted. Plus it was either you or back to the care-home," replied Jane.

Lucius narrowed his eyes. Jane had never mentioned the care-home to him in all the years that she had lived with him, mainly because she was scared of his reaction. Jane had lived with muggle children at a very strict home in West London, a place that had caused her to speak very well all through her life, and taught her very strong morals, manners and behaviour.

"Where you right? Is living with me any better?" asked Lucius.

"Of course. I wasn't mistreated or anything there but your home has a better atmosphere. I remember one care-worker, Eddie his name was, everyone was always pleased to see him. He was the one who gave out treats, money and new clothes. He noticed what every child needed, with one glance and he'd make sure they got it. Even if it meant taking a group to the shops," replied Jane.

"Sounds like you were grateful, for something a little too natural if you ask me," said Lucius.

"Everyone there is brought up with at least some manners," she said.

"Jane. You're not the first Slytherin to have come from a care-home but you were the first to be saved. I want you to have a good life. I mean to honour the promise I made," he said.

"Then why was I left there for so long sir?" asked Jane.

"Because you were well protected. There are wizards out there who wanted to keep you away, away from me and other Slytherins. But when the sorting hat decided otherwise, as school governor I found you. I spent almost a year fighting for you. Only when I found written proof, that it was your mother and father's wishes, was I finally granted the right to have you here. Jane I spent years searching. There was nothing..." replied Lucius.

"Alright. I know the rest. You found me in the common room with Sasha, asked for a private word and the next think I knew, I was at your door shaking hands with Mrs. Malfoy," added Jane.

Draco appeared but backed away. Lucius smiled at the young witch and then turned quite impatiently, to his son, who seemed to regret walking into the room.

"Sorry. Mother wants to see you," he said.

"I'll be with her in a moment. Jane you need to understand I didn't mean, for my actions at the cup to upset you. Is there any chance?" asked Lucius.

"I've already begun to make amends. I hope you don't..." began Jane.

"No. I need to learn when I'm needed. I made good time once, I'm sure I'll manage again one day...Oh and one more thing," started Lucius.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?" asked Jane.

"You are no different from me. Drop the title. You are not working at the ministry yet," he replied.

Jane silently disagreed with Lucius. She felt that she was very different from him, however it didn't stop her smiling at him as he left. Draco then took his father's place and Jane looked at him, like a big sister to her brother. Finally Jane realized that she wasn't a spare part to the Malfoy family, she was part of it. Now all she had to do was act like it.

"You never spoke about that care place. I couldn't help but hear Jane. I was looking for father and..." began Draco.

"Don't worry about it. Besides I had no need to. It is in my past and I have no interest in returning. Besides they couldn't handle me," said Jane.

"Handle you?" asked Draco.

"They knew I was responsible for certain, happenings around the place. The fun part was asking them to prove it. Of course they couldn't," replied Jane.

Draco smirked at the thought. He suddenly pictured a very rebellious, young Jane. He could picture her playing pranks on muggles,  
"Got the hang of it did you?" he asked.

"Oh yes. That's why I'm really looking forward to this year. We start wandless magic. I always practice anyway. Might even get some points from McGonagall," replied Jane.

"But she won't let you do Transfiguration at NEWT," said Draco.

"Usually, but me and the head of Gryffindor had an agreement. If I passed the subject and I wanted to do it for NEWT, she'd let me. I passed the subject and she can't go back on her word," added Jane.

"What about Quiddich?" asked Draco.

"What about it? The cup is cancelled this year. Surely you figured that out?" asked Jane.

"I know, but what about next year? You should be Captain," replied Draco.

Jane laughed. She hadn't given the next Captain of Slytherin team a thought. However the more she thought about it, the more she liked the idea. The only girl on the team and Captain. It would be her chance to prove that witches were just as powerful as wizards.

"That's Professor Snape's decision. Besides you're on the team too. It could be you," suggested Jane.

"I doubt it. You're a better keeper than I am seeker. I'll exchange positions with you. Use the hoops in the garden tomorrow, charm the quaffel and you go and catch the snitch," said Draco.

Jane laughed.

"You've never been a keeper," she said.

"Scared Gibbs?" he asked.

"We'll see Malfoy. Don't give up too early over a black eye or two will you?" she asked.

"You'll never get it Gibbs," replied Draco.

***********************************************************************************

Draco had been wrong about Jane. She was indeed a good seeker. However Jane was surprised at the effort he made as a keeper. For the tenth time before the Hogwarts term, Jane caught the snitch as Draco seemed to develop a pattern of catching one out of three quaffels.

"Draco! Move only when you're certain which way it is going!" she shouted.

Draco just looked at her and moved away from the hoops for her to get back to her usual position, as if to ask her to prove a point. Jane did so and attacked the quaffel with great force. Draco shook his head at her.

"Show off!" he shouted.

They heard faint shouting from below them. They looked at each other with confusion, then looked down. Lucius was shouting up to them. Draco went straight down and sensibly got off his broom, unlike Jane, who thought she'd jump from her broom, and wobbled slightly when she landed and caught her broom. Lucius looked quite concerned for a moment.

"Never do that again," he ordered.

"Sorry Lucius," she said.

"I thought you both might like to know, that you will have a celebrity staying at Hogwarts this year," added Lucius.

"Ludo Bagman, you already told us father," said Draco.

"Other than he. Viktor Krum still attends Durmstrang...Jane you don't look impressed. You surprise me," said Lucius.

Indeed Jane wrinkled her nose slightly in distaste. At Lucius' words she shrugged her shoulders and looked unimpressed.

"Sorry. Viktor Krum, well he's ugly and looks as thick as flobberworm..." she began.

"Jane! He's an international star!" exclaimed Draco.

"...Who is ugly and thick as..." added Jane.

"Settle down. Just thought you'd both like to know..." began Lucius.

"Well one of us did," added Draco.

"Don't look at me. Not my fault that he's a better seeker than you," taunted Jane.

Lucius rolled his eyes and gave up on them. However, he was still surprised that Jane took no interest in Viktor Krum. Perhaps he didn't give her the credit she deserved? Maybe she wasn't like other witches, out for the best at any cost. Jane considering her past seemed very stable, with a big heart in his opinion. Perhaps she would love for love. Lucius decided he would have to keep an eye on her, an easier task now that she was starting, to act like a member of the family.

Jane couldn't have been happier when she arrived on the Platform at Hogsmade. She was back with Sasha at her side, who had spent the journey telling her all about her father's terrible mood. Jane had found the whole story very interesting. Professor Snape, had told his daughter all about Sirius Black, how people believed that he was innocent.

"Apparently he's no more a death-eater than Dumbledore. Not even a supporter or anything. And Peter Pettigrew is still alive," said Sasha.

They were in the carriage on their way to the castle. Jane simply raised an eyebrow and shrugged her shoulders.

"So, he's only accountable for tweleve murders. Oh and for selling the Potters to the dark lord," she said.

"That's the thing. Pettigrew apparently blew up the street, cut his finger off and framed Black for the whole bloody thing! How pissed do you think Black is? Almost as pissed as my father is for loosing that Order of Merlin," added Sasha.

Jane smirked.

"Does Potter know all of this?" she asked.

"Potter told the teachers all of this! Plus to add insult to injury...Black is Potter's godfather. The only family he has left. How fucked up is that?" asked Sasha.

"Very...Sasha do I detect some pity?" asked Jane.

"My arse! This is bloody brilliant. Think of the stick you can give him next year on the pitch..." began Sasha.

"Would I do such a thing?" asked Jane.

"What?" asked Sasha, looking very shocked.

"I mean, why do it myself? I'm sure Draco would love to use the story. Why have an owl and deliver the letter yourself?" asked Jane.

"You know some people are right, you're tapped in the head. Pure evil. Merlin! You are such a bitch!" cried Sasha laughing.

Jane smirked and got off the carriage. On their way to the Slytherin table, Sasha's father walked passed them and muttered.

"Welcome back Miss Gibbs,"

"Likewise sir," added Jane.

"Stop flirting with my father," said Sasha.

"He started it," argued Jane.

"I was joking!" shouted Sasha.

"Oh...really? I guess the secret is out..." began Jane sarcastically.

"For fuck's sake! Behave yourself...What are you going to be like when that all boys school turns up?" asked Sasha.

"Very well behaved. I have a date first Hogsmade weekend," replied Jane.

"Of course...wait...a date? You? With who? How?" asked Sasha.

Jane whispered the story of the world cup to her friend at the Slytherin table. Sasha's eyes got wider and wider, the more she whispered. She then moved her head and looked rather shocked and lowered her voice.

"Do you mean to tell me, that most of the dark activity, at the world cup, was because Lucius Malfoy, wanted to teach Marcus a lesson?" asked Sasha.

"Mostly, but he had nothing to do with the dark mark," replied Jane.

"So if it wasn't him, who was it?" asked Sasha.

"Nobody knows. A total mystery. But I tell you something, something is going to kick off. I just know it," replied Jane.

The other schools arrived. Draco shoved Jane up the bench, so that Krum could sit by him. Sasha's eyes gleamed in a flirtatious manner and Jane rolled her eyes. To make matters worse she couldn't get to the food that she wanted, because the international star was blocking it, giving her no choice but to speak to him.

"Can you pass me the potatoes?" she asked.

Viktor turned to her and looked slightly surprised, at her request. Eventually he did as she requested and Jane muttered thanks to him, as if he always passed her food. Sasha looked dumb-struck at her friend and Jane passed back the potatoes and didn't even react, when his hand touched hers. Sasha tugged her friend towards her very swiftly.

"What is with you? You just asked him to pass the...you're mad!" she muttered.

"He was in the way!" hissed Jane.

Sasha let her go and rolled her eyes in disbelief. Jane managed to catch Draco, talking to Viktor about the Slytherin quiddich team. To her horror he was pointing out the remaining players, including herself.

"...That is Jane Gibbs. She's the keeper, really good too. There's a good chance she's going to be the next Captain of the team," said Draco.

Viktor turned to Jane with sudden interest. Sasha smiled at him, but her face fell when he started talking to Jane and not her.

"Really? How long haff you been on der team?" he asked.

"Third year. However the cup has been cancelled this year due to the tournament. Draco over compliments. I'm really not that good," replied Jane.

"Rubbish! Don't listen to her Viktor, modest to a fault. She's good. Very good. The only reason we loose is because someone, can't catch a golden ball!" said Sasha, looking at Draco.

Draco glared at her. Viktor seemed more interested in Jane, than the dig that Sasha made towards Draco and his seeker skills.

"Good keepers are hard to come by. Vot broom do you haff?" he asked.

"Nimbus 2001," replied Jane.

"A good broom...two year ago. Perhaps you vud like a change?" he asked.

"No thank you. I'm happy with the broom I have. It was a gift. I'm not comfortable with the idea of getting rid of it so soon," replied Jane.

Sasha's head hit the table and Draco shook his head behind Viktor. He then started making hand gestures to let her know, that she thought that she was mad. Jane did not let herself be impressed by the Bulgarian quiddich player the whole evening. She even managed to shake his hand without showing a flicker of admiration for him. This caused Sasha to go on a huge rant, as they started unpacking their things back into wardrobes and draws.

"So, Viktor Krum, practically offers you a broom ride, and you tell him to shove it right up his arse! His very fit arse because yes! I was looking! The whole female population of Hogwarts was looking! Except you! I bet even McGonagall was looking! You need to open your eyes! Now where the hell is my NEWT list?" she asked.

"Sasha! Krum is ugly, bulky and thinks he's Merlin's gift. It'll do him good to be rejected every now and again, rather than having witches voluntarily lifting their robes for him," said Jane.

Sasha continued looking through her bags.

"Ah! So you're just playing hard to get?" she asked.

"No. I'm playing I don't want to be got," replied Jane.

"Can I have a go then?" asked Sasha.

Jane smiled.

"You can have as many goes as you like," she replied.

Sasha looked up with a shocked expression on her face and threw a pillow at her friend, which she caught before it hit her.

"Keeper!" she cried.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters or objects ect.

Jane got ready for the day and quickly entered the common room to check the notice board. It was there she found out that the first Hogsmade trip was the first week of October. She quickly wrote a letter to Marcus Flint, smiling slightly to herself as she did. Before breakfast, she went to the owlry, only to find she wasn't the only early riser in the school. Viktor Krum, was in the owlry sending a letter. He turned to the door when it opened and sighed with relief.

"I vort you were another obsessive!" he said.

"No such luck for you. Excuse me, Delia! Come on!" shouted Jane.

The Malfoy owl glared at her for waking her up. She flew irritably towards her, and reluctantly held out her leg.

"A letter to your parents?" asked Viktor.

"No. They haven't invented an owl that can send letters to the dead," replied Jane.

Viktor looked as though he was sorry for speaking. He was also surprised at the lack of tone she used when she spoke. It wasn't bitter, angry or upset. It was flat.

"I'm sorry. Who are you writing to?" asked Viktor.

"My old Captain. I'm planning to meet him on the first weekend in Hogsmade," replied Jane.

"You're lovers?" asked Viktor.

"Not at the moment. However now that he's out of Hogwarts, he might be a different man, changed for the better or worse," replied Jane.

Unknown to Jane, Viktor pulled a disappointed expression, as she sent the owl out into the world to find Marcus Flint. She smiled and nodded at the Bulgarian seeker and left the room. Jane went straight to the great hall and made breakfast without a care in the world. That was, until she heard a deep cough behind her, she turned to Professor Snape with surprise, who lowered his voice and whispered in her ear.

"Haven't you forgotten something? Black hair, two legs, will sleep in, unless woken," he said.

Jane almost choked on her toast and coffee. She ran back to the dungeon and woke Sasha roughly, shaking her by the shoulders.

"Come on! You're late! Really late! Your dad is playing hell with me...well not yet he isn't, but he will if you don't get a move on!" cried Jane.

"What time is it?" asked Sasha, sleepily.

"Breakfast hall is starting to empty! Really! Move!" replied Jane.

Sasha dived out of her bed. She ran around for ten minutes, Jane thought it was like watching the world cup again. To her surprise she was ready within ten minutes and they both ran out of the common room, only to get their timetables. Professor Snape smirked as they passed him their choices. He handed the timetables forward.

"To think, next Monday, you need not bother getting up so early," he said.

Jane looked livid and Sasha glared at her father. She took him to one side, she had a large teenage tantrum, something that Jane knew would get her nowhere. She looked over at the goblet of fire and shook her head. Draco saw this as Jane continued to watch older students put their names into it from all three schools.

"What about you? You're seventeen tomorrow. Eternal glory and all that. Father would be thrilled," he said.

"I'm sure your father would be more thrilled if I lived. I already have eternal glory as the one to be avoided. Even if I did get chosen...I'd get fed up of people suddenly wanting to know me. Plus there's Rita to think of. One word about my past and someone would get hurt, involving her quick quotes quill, in a very dark and uncomfortable place," said Jane.

"That's you're way of saying you'll think about it?" asked Draco hopefully.

"Not quite. I'd rather not end up in Azkaban if it's all the same to you and Lucius," replied Jane.

"Don't blame my father..." began Draco.

"Then don't bring him into it," added Jane.

Sasha sat back down. Both Draco and Jane could tell that she was angry. It was enough to make Draco forget what he was saying, he turned back to his own year group, Jane shook her head. If she was honest, she saw the funny side, of Professor Snape's trick, but she wasn't stupid enough to admit it to Sasha.

"I really hate that man. Sometimes. I can't hate him all the time. You know? He took me in I guess. Like you, you flipped at Malfoy," said Sasha.

"Not really. He's not exactly the easiest man to flip at. That's why I forgot to wake you. The next Hogsmade trip was on the noticeboard. I went to the owlry. I wrote to Marcus," said Jane.

"I don't get it. You refused his advances for over a year. Just because Malfoy..." began Sasha.

"It isn't a date. It's an apology. Just don't tell Krum that. I might have lied, to get rid of him," said Jane.

"International or ex Captain? Tough decision Jane. People can be right about you sometimes. Tapped in the head. Totally screwed...now you're for it," said Sasha.

Jane looked very unconcerned. Professor McGonagall walked over to them, to have words with Jane, who could imagine how it pained her, to find that she had, however low, passed Transfiguration. To hold her to her word, Jane had chosen the subject. Professor Snape, knew about the bargain, so he put it down anyway.

"Congratulations. I believe I will see you in my NEWT class?" she asked.

"Yes Professor. You will," replied Jane.

"Miss Gibbs, is it worth the next to years, just to hold me to my word?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, I worked hard to get that grade. I have worked hard through-out the summer in order to improve. I have been trying to let you see, that you shouldn't have made that bargain in order to get me in, but have accepted me without question," replied Jane.

"Your parents were..."

Jane stood up very quickly. She looked angry and had nearly caused Sasha to spill tea down her front. Jane glared at the head of Gryffindor. Professor Snape rolled his eyes and walked over to the scene.

"What about my parents Professor?" she asked.

"Oh please calm yourself..." replied Professor McGonagall.

"Say it! Go on! My parents went out of their way to prove themselves did they? Prove themselves to be what?" asked Jane.

Professor Snape put his hand on her shoulder. He pressed on it and forced her to sit. However, Jane didn't take her death-glare away from the Transfiguration teacher. Professor Snape didn't say anything, none the less Professor McGonagall made a hasty retreat. He knelt down to Jane's ear.

"A word after breakfast," he ordered.

"Yes sir," said Jane.

She didn't stop glaring in the direction of Professor McGonagall. Professor Snape noticed and rolled up the remaining time-tables, and hit Jane over the head. She knew that was his way of telling her to stop and to behave herself. Jane stopped and rubbed the back of her head, but she dare not glare at her head of house. Jane knew that he had to be respected at all times, as far as she was concerned he had one too many titles, "Head of Slytherin" and "Only friend's father" were the two that stood out the most, both of which meant he had the power, to make life difficult for her, or easy, her behaviour dependant. Sasha looked at her watch and turned her head.

"We arrived here last night at about six. It is now almost nine. It has taken you fifteen hours, to be ordered into my father's office. A personal best by anyone, less than twenty four hours," she said.

Jane rolled her eyes, she carried on with her breakfast, by making a fresh cup of coffee. She then started to laugh slightly.

"With all due respect, I will no doubt to be told to control my temper, then be sent on my way," she said.

"I wouldn't bet on it," said Sasha.

"How much?" asked Jane.

"Don't start!" warned Sasha.

"Put your money where your mouth is. Go on," encouraged Jane.

"Five galleons," said Sasha.

"Alright. Done," said Jane.

Professor Snape, beckoned Jane out of the great hall. Jane followed him down to the dungeon and into the potions office. Jane was silently motioned to the seat opposite, she sat down, no matter how long her teacher stayed silent, she didn't show any signs of distress or discomfort. Although she was starting to feel her purse get a little lighter.

"You're not here over the fact, that you looked ready to hex Professor McGonagall. Jane, Lucius Malfoy tells me, you know that the dark mark also burned upon his arm, therefore you know it burned on other's arms," he said.

Jane had to pause. He had granted her with a little more intelligence, than she felt worthy. She hadn't given the incident a single, real thought, until just that moment. She then realized that he was admitting, he too was an ex-death-eater. However, Jane wasn't the type of person, to admit that she was ignorant to anything. With her sudden knowledge in mind, she nodded.

"He also told me, you've decided what to do, if this means the Dark Lord's return," added Professor Snape.

"Sir, it wasn't a matter of deciding. I'm guessing it is what my parents would have wanted, plus Lucius...I'm his ward. He might be killed if I don't. I can't let that happen and I won't. That family have been too good to me, for me to betray them," said Jane.

"What about you? Forget the Malfoy family for a moment. If he falls again, you could go to Azkaban. What then?" asked Professor Snape.

"I might go mad, but my conscience would be clear. Besides there are clearly people who escaped a sentence. It's not impossible. Will that be all sir?" she asked.

"Jane, please. Think on before you do this. You're a talented, young, witch. Don't throw..." he began.

"Sir, don't. I'm flattered that you're doing this, but I'm not your responsibility. I'm just a pupil..." began Jane.

"Who my daughter thinks the world of! If anything happened to you, she'd never forgive me. Please, think about all of this," he pleaded.

"I'm doing this for your daughter also. Everything I do, I think of her, I have done for the last six years. Somebody has to keep an eye out for her father," she said.

"I know...keep an eye out for me?" he asked.

"I can't see you allowing her to serve him. You never know, it might all be a blessing in disguise," replied Jane.

Professor Snape, realized he had failed to discourage her plans. If anything he had done the opposite and that meant trouble. Lucius might have been alright with the idea but Professor Snape knew someone, who did not like the idea. When Jane, opened the office door, she almost bumped into the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. However she backed up straight away at the sight of him. Lucius didn't directly admit it, but Jane knew he was the reason for her spending so long in care.

"Good morning Jane. I trust you've had a good chat with Professor Snape?" he asked.

"That is my opinion sir. Excuse me, I have things to do," replied Jane.

Jane walked away from the old man, towards the direction of the Slytherin common room. As he watched her leave he looked very concerned.

"She's far too much like he was. Severus watch her. I don't want to see history repeat itself. Not again," he said.

As soon as Jane entered the common room, Sasha stood up from her chair and held out her hand. Jane smiled at her and shook her head, causing Sasha's face to fall.

"The bad news is, he didn't give me detention, the good news is I did get a lecture. So in that case, we owe each other five galleons so no payment really," said Jane.

Sasha paused and eventually figured out, that Jane was right. They would both have what they started with, even if they did exchange gold. The Malfoy owl returned to Jane before her first lesson and she tucked the letter away, in order to read it later in private. Later that day she read the response from Marcus Flint:

_Jane,_

_Will see you in the three broomsticks at half past twelve. Remember your promise, one drink is all I ask of you,_

_Marcus._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own HP characters or objects ect.

It was the morning of the Hogsmade weekend. Sasha woke up to the sight of Jane's bed, looking like it had been hit by an explosion, of clothes and shoes. She blinked and rubbed her eyes a few times, then turned to the mirror, where Jane stood changing her hair style with her wand. Sasha, slowly stood up and walked over to the mirror, as Jane's brown hair went, from straight, to curly, back to straight and the cycle repeated itself until, Jane noticed Sasha stood behind her, her arms folded.

"What in the name of Merlin's robes are you doing?" she asked.

"What?" asked Jane.

Sasha's eyes widened and she pointed at the bed.

"The bed is a shit tip! You're stood here, still in your dressing-gown, doing the same thing to your hair, over and over again. Tell me this isn't for Marcus' benefit?" asked Sasha.

"Well..." began Jane.

"Jane!" Exclaimed Sasha.

"I'm looking for something that says, I'm not interested, but want to make him think he's got a chance. If you know what I mean?" asked Jane.

Sasha shook her head at her. Jane frowned and looked back at all of the things she had rejected, as a possible outfit. She sighed and sat on Sasha's bed, and looked in distaste at her own bed.

"What a mess? I don't know what I'm doing. He'll just have to take me as I am, if he misreads it, that's his problem and not mine," she said.

"Oh hello Jane! So nice of you to join me, you know some nutter has just been impersonating you," said Sasha, sarcastically.

Jane smiled and finally managed to get ready, into mostly dark, weekend clothing. She then managed breakfast with the rest of her house and acted normally. Draco smirked at her, Jane's face fell. She hadn't told Lucius. A lump developed in her throat and she couldn't eat anymore.

"What are your smirking at?" she asked.

"Planning on meeting anyone Jane?" he asked.

"No not really," she replied.

Draco shrugged then passed her a badge. Jane looked at it, she recognized it well. It changed from "Potter stinks" to "Support Cedric Diggory, the real Hogwarts Champion!" She looked back at him.

"Lesser of two evils. Both seekers on other teams, but Diggory is actually of age and did it all legally. Plus his head is nowhere near as large," she added.

"I thought you'd think that. Well hand it over," said Draco.

"Hand what over?" asked Jane.

"The ten sickles. It costs money you know," replied Draco.

Jane looked annoyed as she rummaged in her pocket for some change. She handed the money to him, sickle by sickle.

"You're a money grabbing, little, bugger," she said, coldly.

By his expression, Jane knew Draco couldn't care less. None the less, she pinned the badge on her front and wore it with pride, especially as she passed the man himself, Harry Potter, who glared at her. Jane smirked at him and then pretended to be concerned.

"What is it Potter? Can't handle it? Should have thought about that, before you illegally entered, something that you won't last five minutes through," she said.

"Oh be quiet!" snapped Hermione Granger.

"Or what Granger?" asked Sasha, stepping up.

"Don't waste your time or energy, not on people like her. I'd wish you luck Potter, but I'm actually looking forward, to the idea of not seeing your ugly, little face on the quiddich pitch," added Jane.

"People like me? What's that supposed to mean?" asked Hermione.

Harry and Ron looked defensive. Jane and Sasha smirked at them, both looking very evil and calculated.

"I heard you were intelligent Granger, but if you can't see a direct, obvious, insult when it is put before you...then there's no hope," replied Jane.

"Say it!" snarled Ron.

Sasha rolled her eyes.

"I'm thinking of a word, it begins with the letter 'M' and ends in the letter 'D'...a way of describing, people who don't really belong here," she added.

Hermione ran back into the castle, her two friends ran after her, and shot dark looks back, at the insulting Slytherins.

The Slytherin girls, then carried on their way to Hogsmade village. Jane knew there was plenty of time, for a bit of shopping, before she had to meet Marcus Flint, but it didn't stop her checking her watch every five minutes, and asking Sasha the same question.

"Can we go to the pub now?"

"Which one? The Hogs-Head?" asked Sasha, after the fifth time.

"No! The..." began Jane.

"I know which one you meant! You've not shut up about it all day! I'm still struggling to find out whether its because you want it over or you can't wait," added Sasha.  
"You've known me for six years. You should know me by now," said Jane.

"Actually I daren't pay attention half the time, you confused me too much as a first year. I soon got the idea. You talk in snippets these days," said Sasha.

Jane rolled her eyes and managed to steer her friend in the direction of The Three Broomsticks. By the time they got there, Jane realized that she was just in time, upon entering the pub, she found that Marcus was already there. Jane smiled warmly and Sasha rolled her eyes.

"I'll leave you two alone," she muttered.

Jane didn't really hear her. She concentrated on walking to the bar, and stood next to Marcus, who was drinking from a glass bottle. He turned as he felt someone stand next to him. He smiled at her and snapped his fingers for service, causing Madame Rosmerta to glare at him, for rudeness.

"Whatever this talented quiddich player is having," he said.

Jane muttered her response and then started trying to explain, why she agreed to their meeting.

"Marcus, I am sorry about what happened, but that's the only reason I am here. You're all healed up now, but I promised you a drink as an apology and that's why I'm here," she said.

"And here's me thinking you finally fell for my charms," said Marcus, with a tone of mock hurt.

"Not even if you were on the England team," added Jane.

Marcus laughed.

"I'm one quarter Irish. I could be the next chaser with a world cup title, what if I was on the team, that won the world cup?" he asked.

"You could win ten world cups, Marcus, it would make no difference," replied Jane.

"Oh think of the Order of Merlin's and the money...now do I look attractive to you?" asked Marcus.

"It doesn't matter. If someone doesn't like you, they don't like you. Money or no money," replied Jane.

"This coming from the girl, who lives with Lucius Malfoy and his family. Who are you trying to fool Jane?" asked Marcus.

"I'm fooling no one. I will never forget what Lucius did to you, and I'd rather be with someone I loved, who has little money than someone I don't love, who has a fortune," replied Jane.

Marcus bowed his head.

"Alright, I believe you. But I find it weird that you have that attitude, and live with a man like that. It doesn't add up," he said.

"You forget I've not always lived with him. I was my own person before he came along and found that my parents, wanted me with him, in the event of their death or imprisonment," said Jane.

Jane finished her drink. Marcus looked as though he'd lost the world, as she did so. To his surprise however, Jane had no intention of leaving.

"Didn't touch me...the drink I mean, that wasn't an invitation," she added.

"Wouldn't dream of it, without your permission that is. How about something stronger? Sorry I missed your birthday," he said.

"Alright. It can be your present," said Jane, smiling.

Marcus and Jane spent the whole afternoon together. Sasha, raised an eyebrow, when they left the bar together. She bit her lip and seemed to wonder what to do. She got up and left too, but in the opposite direction of Marcus and Jane, who were walking passed the shops, towards the haunted house. Marcus' hand bumped into Jane's, once, twice, three times, before finally they wrapped their hands around each other's. They reached the site, but Marcus turned Jane towards him, giving them perfect eye contact with each other. Marcus ran a finger down Jane's face and she continued to smile, until his lips met hers and she was enjoying herself, until she heard her name being shouted.

"Jane! Come away from him!"

It was Professor Snape. Marcus felt like a student still and let Jane go, who looked at her teacher in surprise.

"Is there a problem sir?" asked Jane.

"There is as he's not a student. I'm sorry Jane, Flint. You have to return to the castle. I won't punish you, just go to the common room," replied Professor Snape.

Jane and Marcus reluctantly separated. Professor Snape, silently walked Jane back to the castle and to the dungeon, where he made sure that she entered the common room, before he turned back and left. Jane knew that someone must have reported her with Marcus. She started to think about the faces in the pub, the one that stuck out the most was Sasha's, however, part of her was certain that she would never do anything like that to her. That was until she realized why she and Sasha were the only Slytherins, in sixth year, who were female. Suddenly it all began to fit, Sasha must have reported her to her father, not out of malice, but because she was scared that she'd do something stupid.

Jane was sat on her bed, reading her Transfiguration book, when Sasha returned very quietly. She tried to sneak over to her bed without being noticed, only for a voice to come from behind the book.

"You are an idiot. You know that?" asked Jane.

She snapped the book shut, and put it on her bedside table. Sasha straightened herself upwards, looking very guilty and sorry for herself.

"What was I supposed to think? You and him...going walk about! We all know what happened to every other girl, who went walk about with a Slytherin male. All probably went to find a secret place by those mountains for a bit of..." she began.

"Alright! Spare me your imagination of how we lost our room mates! I'm not angry with you," added Jane.

"You're not?" asked Sasha.

"No. Luckily for you, my brain was working over-time as to who, gave me up to your father. Not only did I figure out who, but your reasons for it and it appears I was right, but you were wrong. I wasn't actually planning to have sex with him," replied Jane.

"Well that's a relief," added Sasha.

"But I did kiss him, I mean, we kissed, Marcus and I...just as your father turned up, highly embarrassing, nothing to fall out about though," admitted Jane.

Sasha started to laugh. In spite of herself, looking back, Jane also found the whole situation rather amusing, mainly the memory of being caught kissing by her teacher.

"I don't know why...it's not funny...ok maybe the part where my dad caught you with your tongue down Flint's throat is..." began Sasha.

"Sasha! I didn't do that...might have done if your father hadn't turned up mind you," added Jane.

Arm in arm, Sasha and Jane went for their dinner and remained sat together, at the Slytherin table, much to the surprise of Professor Snape, who had expected Jane, to hate his daughter for reporting her to him. However they continued to laugh and joke together and pass each other food. He couldn't contain himself for long. Professor Snape stood up and walked over to his daughter and her friend.

"Is everything well?" he asked.

"Oh please sir, she'd have to do much worse than see to it, that you catch me kissing my ex captain, to get rid of me...not that I'm proud of it of course, sir, very sorry and ashamed of myself..." began Jane, who couldn't stop laughing towards the end of her sentence.

Sasha joined in and before Professor Snape could do anything, they were both giggling and acting very immaturely for their ages, especially Jane, who not many people had seen laugh, causing them a great deal of attention.

"Get back to your meals!" ordered Professor Snape.

Jane and Sasha took deep breaths, in order to calm down. Eventually everyone stopped staring at them and went back to their own conversations.

"Do you think you'll see him again?" asked Sasha.

"Maybe I don't want to see him again," replied Jane.

"What?" asked Sasha, sounding shocked.

Jane smiled.

"I'm only joking. I'd like to see him again, but that might be a little more, difficult now that you've sounded the alarm to your father," she replied.

"Sorry about that," said Sasha.

"If he does actually feel something for me, he'll find a way that we can be together," said Jane.

"Please don't make me vomit, you're too happy...if I find daisies in your hair, I'm taking to to the hospital wing," said Sasha.

Jane looked over to the Hufflepuff table at Cedric Diggory and looked thoughtful.

"I wonder what those tasks are going to be like?" she asked.

"Who cares as long as Diggory gets first place and Potter dies?" asked Sasha.

"Because I want to know how he's going to die...and what state his body will be in afterwards," replied Jane.

"Now that is the evil, twisted, Jane Gibbs I know and love!" cried Sasha.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own HP characters or objects ect.

Jane didn't like defense against the dark arts. If the truth be told, Professor Moody, for someone probably responsible, for the imprisonment of her parents, was quite nice to her. He graded her work fairly, which often meant, high, even Sasha found it all a bit strange, even more so as she didn't get much fair treatment at all, from Professor Moody, who often just threw her work back at her. Sasha had done some growing up, Jane noticed that she didn't react at all to Professor Moody, but at the same time, she felt that could be because he wasn't, the type of teacher to mess with, if one had a death-eater as a father, who was still alive and had escaped prison. Sasha and Jane where on their way to lunch, Professor Moody in-front of them. There was some trouble with the doors of the great hall. They had to be opened by hand because they refused to stay open. Jane didn't expect Professor Moody, to hold the door open for her.

"In you go, Miss Gibbs," he said.

"Yes sir, thank you sir," said Jane.

Sasha and Professor Moody, glared at each other, before continuing. Sasha sat down with Jane, started to help herself to food and muttered angrily.

"So unfair! What's so special about you anyway? No offence Jane, I think the world of you, but why does he?" asked Sasha.

"My parents got caught and I've dealt with it. Maybe he captured them?" suggested Jane.

"You're still none the wiser are you? I bet we know someone who is, but not telling," replied Sasha.

"I'm asking nobody anything. Least of all that bearded, old, coot," added Jane.

"How come you get away with being disrespectful and I don't?" asked Sasha.

"Because I don't say it so that he can hear me, or that any other teacher can hear me, oh and I don't owe him my father's freedom," replied Jane.  
"Oh alright, fine! You have him! He's your father now!" cried Sasha.

Jane covered her mouth and shook her head. Sasha winced, knowing full well Professor Snape was stood, right behind her.

"When I'm six foot below ground that is! Ah! Speak of the devil," added Sasha.

Jane couldn't believe that Sasha got away with it, they laughed with relief and carried on with life as normal. The usual routine of class, dinner, homework and bed, with the occasional ball and task thrown in. The ball was something Jane did not attend. Instead, she stayed up in the girls' dorm, replying to letters from Marcus, until she heard Professor Snape shout up to her.

"Are you up there Miss Gibbs?" he asked.

"Yes sir," replied Jane.

"I want to see you in the great hall, dress robes on, five minutes," he ordered.

Jane paused, reading the letter in her hand for at least the third time.

"Yes sir," she replied.

Jane was already in black dress-robes. She stood up and put away the letter, then left the room, to the great hall. Professor Snape opened the door for her, she knew she was being forced, but still had no wish to enrage him. Jane only went looking for Sasha, who she found laughing at someone in pink robes, as she left the room. Sasha turned to Jane, still laughing.

"Granger's just left, stupid girl, of course nobody's going to..." she began.

To her surprise, Viktor Krum was wondering around with two glasses in his hands, Jane rolled her eyes, and pulled her friend to one side.

"While you've been entertaining yourself with, everyone elses' downfall, I've been in the dorm, writing to Marcus, until your father, made me come here," she said.

"Quite finished with letter of love have you?" asked Sasha.

"For the moment, the last one, was quite, hard to take in," replied Jane.

"Why?" asked Sasha.

Jane looked around, as a safety precaution. She didn't want any teachers to know, or any other Slytherins to know, what she was about to tell Sasha, who rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on! It can't be that bad," she said.

"I know. Marcus, asked me to marry him," replied Jane.

"Do what?" asked Sasha.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Professor Snape, ordered his house to the common room, as soon as Cedric and Harry returned, from the maze of the third task. Sasha, saw her father leave the dunegon and got passed the prefects, causing Jane to follow her. Sasha and Jane, who gave up protesting, knowing that nothing stood between her and her father's well-fare. Sasha and Jane, paused outside the door of the defence against the dark arts class, they peered through the door, just as Professor Moody's appearence changed, and they over-heard the name.

"Barty Crouch Juniour," said Professor Dumbledore.

Professor Snape looked curious and amazed, Sasha entered the room and pulled him away from the man, as Jane entered the room also, noticed Harry in the room and looked, with interest at the death-eater.

"Your parents, were wonderful servents, now that he's back, how about honouring their memory? I met them you know? In Azkaban, wonderful people...they hoped they'd be free, alas life in there isn't really healthy, died...oh where are we? Must have been your third year," said Barty Crouch Juniour.

Professor Snape, gently pulled Jane and Sasha, out of the room. He glared at Sasha for disobeying orders, but she defended herself.

"What did you expect? A boy dies and you run off! I thought knowing you, you'd go and catch the killer...which I'm now guessing..." she said.

Professor Snape didn't speak, neither did Jane. Sasha looked at Jane, as she waited for news in the common room, with everyone else. Finally the door swung open, some stood only to be motioned to sit again, by Professor Snape.

"I'm sure many of you are aware, that Cedric Diggory is dead. Investigations are being made, into how this happened. Also your defence against the dark arts teacher, wasn't everything he seemed. He has been taking PolyJuice potion all year, none of you have actually been taught by Professor Moody. Instead you have been taught by the son of Barty Croutch senior, Barty Crouch Juniour, who was smuggled out of Azkaban many years ago, after being convicted for dark activity. That is all, you should all get some rest," he said.

Sasha and Jane went straight to their dorm. There was an uncomfortable silence for a long time, although they both seemed to be heading to sleep, both candles remained lit. They knew that what Professor Snape told the house, and what they knew where two completely different things. He hadn't told the others that Voldemort was back, for one thing, and neither of them knew what had happened, but they could make educated guesses.

"Diggory, was killed by him, wasn't he?" asked Sasha slowly.

"I think so, if what that man said, was true that is, maybe he was aiming for Potter and missed, or Diggory got in the way. It could be anything," replied Jane.

"Barty Croutch, the one in the office, seemed very interested in you, and your family, he gave you some advice too. Will you take it?" asked Sasha.

Jane sat up, she opened her bed-side table draw and pulled out a piece of partchement. She looked at it to check it was the right one, and held it up.

"This confirms that me and Marcus, are going to get married. It isn't just up to me anymore, I haven't even told Lucius yet. Dark Lord or not, he's not, on my list of things to do," replied Jane.

"Maybe not, but you'll be on his list of people to shove a dark mark on. Think about it, Lucius will have answered the call, all he has to do is order him to take you to him," said Sasha.

"Then I shall go and argue my case, before him," said Jane.

"And if Marcus refuses?" asked Sasha.

Jane went silent. Every option, she thought of ended in a death, Lucius', Marcus' and her own. She bit her lip in thought.

"Now it's getting difficult," she replied.

"Difficult meaning?" asked Sasha.

"Every plan I think of, ends with a consiquence of someone's death," replied Jane.

"Then keep out of it!" added Sasha.

"I can't," said Jane.

"Why not?" asked Sasha.

"I promised Lucius, that I'd protect him. That's why to start with I need, to get him to accept Marcus, as the man I want to marry, then I'll do what it takes to secure our furture," replied Jane.

Sasha, sat out of bed, with her feet on the floor. She looked at her friend in amazement.

"Live up to your name, of a selfish Slytherin, and cancell the marriage with Marcus, and peg it as far away from Malfoy, as wizardingly possible," she ordered.

"Selfish Slytherin? Sorry, who's bailed you out of trouble all of these years? Who has got you up, on time for class? Oh and given you plenty of essays to copy from? That is not my nature and you know it! I promised Lucius, I'd help keep him alive and, agreed to Marcus' proposal. I will not go back on my word!" shouted Jane.

"I'm not telling you this for a laugh, Jane, I'm telling you, because it is what you have to do. Prejudice though you are, I can't see you torturing muggles and mudbloods. If you have any sense, you'll see Dumbledore in the morning and beg for protection!" shouted Sasha.

Jane shook her head. Sasha, looked at her with disbelief. Jane looked back at her friend and shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"Then I have no sense, because I'll never beg to Dumbledore, not when there's a chance that I can keep hold of the life I want. I will not be a blood traitor," she said.

"You're insane. You and Marcus haven't seen each other since that first Hogsmade trip, you hardly know him, yet you're convinced you want to marry him. Malfoy beat him up, to keep him away from you, he's not going to like his efforts being wasted, I just know it. Plus you're his ward, it's up to him, who you marry," said Sasha.

"I know, Marcus is going to visit him, over the holidays to ask his permission," added Jane.

"And if he refuses?" asked Sasha.

"I'll save that Quaffel when I have to," replied Jane.

Sasha rolled her eyes, and went back into the warm, bed.

"Sleep on it, think about it all in the morning, then make up your mind," she said.

The next morning, Sasha didn't need waking. Instead, she found herself waking up Jane, who opened her eyes, only very slightly.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Breakfast, but just. Thought I'd let you know, the place is like a grave," replied Sasha.

"Someone has been killed," added Jane, getting up.

"What's it to you?" asked Sasha.

"Diggory let us win most of the time, but he was a good player, nice bloke really. Hufflepuff or not, he didn't deserve a death like that, not at his age," replied Jane.

Sasha raised an eyebrow, but let the conversation go. Jane soon found that Sasha, hadn't been joking. There was black banners, in almost every direction, instead of the usual house colours, they got to the great hall, where they were almost knocked over by a chinese girl, running out of the room in tears. At that point, Jane thought of being in her shoes, if anything happened to Marcus. She sat down and looked over at the staff table, most of the female members of staff, had tears in their eyes, especially dumpy, little Professor Sprout, Cedric's head of house. Meanwhile, Draco entered the great hall, and sat next to Jane, Crabbe and Goyle followed him and sat by him. Jane smiled at him slightly and went to turn away, but she didn't get that chance.

"Have you heard from Father?" he asked.

"Post hasn't come yet," replied Jane.

"Do you think...he answered?" asked Draco.

"Draco, I know about as much as you do. I'd like to think it is you he'd contact before me," replied Jane.

"Oh right. I suppose, you're right," he said.

Finally, the owls littered the hall, more than usual. The Malfoy owl brought two letters, one each, for Jane and Draco, and another owl, came with a letter for Jane, who got her priorities in order and opened Lucius' letter first, believing it to be of more importance:

_Dear Jane,_

_As you can imagine upon receiving this letter, me and my wife are alive. We answered him, and are awaiting further instruction. Again I welcome you home this summer, and only hope that you stick to what you decided after the world cup._

_Lucius M_

Jane sighed with relief, as did Draco, who she believed received a similar letter. Both of them where thrilled that nothing had happened to the Malfoys, but Jane's mail hadn't ended. She tore open the other letter, hoping that Marcus hadn't changed his mind:

_Jane,_

_I've heard what happened yesterday evening, I know what action Malfoy will take and I know that unless I do the same, we will never be married. However, I'm willing to do this. I don't care who I support, as long as I have you as my wife, too long have I waited for your love, and I'm not about to throw it away, the one thing he can't do is tell me who to love._

_Yours Always,_

_Marcus_

Jane covered her mouth and had to dry her eyes. Sasha took the note from Jane, with no force being used to stop her and read it for herself. She looked at the letter, then at Jane. Her eyes shone with concern and she did her best to look kindly at her friend.

"I know you're in love, both of you, I'm happy for you, but I can't see you lasting...if you know what I mean?" she asked.

"My marriage?" asked Jane.

"No your life! Are you prepared to die over this promise?" asked Sasha.

"What marriage? What promise?" asked Draco.

"You shush! You, yes I am, right you, I have been proposed to, however please don't shoot your mouth off, because I haven't told your father yet, and he won't be best pleased as it is," replied Jane, to both parties.

"Jane, it's not worth it," said Sasha.

"Yes it is! Don't you see? For the first time in my life, I've learned to love, love the family that's kept me and love the man I want to marry. If I die, I'll actually die happy," corrected Jane.

"Why am I friends with this fruit loop?" asked Sasha.

"Because you'd have been expelled by now for lateness," replied Jane.

The hall was forced to silence, Professor Dumbledore made a speech, causing Jane's eyes to narrow slightly, as he admitted Cedric Diggory was murdered, and by Lord Voldemort. However when he started to speak about how he expected his pupils to react, Jane refused to listen, along with most Slytherins, who shook their heads in disagreement and distaste, before they too, could listen no more to what was being said. Jane and Sasha as soon as they could, collected their things, ready to go. Sasha was for Spinner's End and Jane, was nervous about returning to Malfoy manor.

"Rather you than me, talking to father about marriage," said Draco.

They arrived at London and Lucius as ever, liked to play the gentleman, and carried Jane's belongings as she waved to Sasha. As soon as they got to Malfoy Manor, Draco and Narcissa, went into the sitting room, and Jane was just able to stop Lucius.

"Lucius, can I speak with you in the dining room? Please?" she asked.

"Of course, but I do feel rather uneasy about it," replied Lucius.

Jane and Lucius entered the dining room, Jane sat down and Lucius, took the seat next to her, and turned it to her so that he faced her.

"I plan to stick to my word, I would never go back on it, but I have a confession to make, something that happened during a Hogsmade visit," began Jane.

"Oh, and what is that?" asked Lucius.

"I, I fell in love," replied Jane.

Lucius' expression of polite curiosity, turned into that of shock and surprise.

"Love? Fell in love with who? How did this come about? I had no idea you were interested in anyone," he said.

"Neither did I, I promised Marcus a drink, just one drink after what happened at the cup, I saw him in a new light, but Professor Snape saw us together, we've been writing to each other ever since," explained Jane.

"I see, how serious is this?" asked Lucius.

"Rather, Marcus asked me to marry him, he would like to visit you to ask your permission," replied Jane.

"And if I weren't to be placed into consideration, what would your answer be?" he asked.

"As you are in concideration Lucius, the closest thing I have to a father, I'd be very happy, if you allowed the marriage to take place," replied Jane.

Lucius stood up and walked over to his drinks cabinate, and poured himself a strong drink. He swirled the liquid around the glass in thought, and all Jane could do, was wait in the harsh silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own HP characters or objects ect.

Narcissa walked into the dining room, and went a very deep shade of red. She could see Jane hugging Lucius, who was smiling slightly. Narcissa slammed the door of the dining room, to let her presence be known, only for them both to look at her with smirks and smiles on their faces.

"What is going on?" she demanded.

"Jane, tell her," ordered Lucius.

"I'm asking you, Lucius!" snapped Narcissa, her tone filled with accusation.

"Very well, I've decided that Jane is to marry..." he began.

"How could you? I should have seen this, as soon as she reached seventeen, I knew you wouldn't be able to help yourself!" shouted Narcissa.

Lucius and Jane looked at each other, with confused expressions. Finally they both looked taken aback, Jane covered her mouth with her hand, and Lucius shook his head in despair.

"You stupid woman! Let me finish! I've decided that Jane is to marry Marcus Flint, because that's what she wants, and what kind of guardian would I be if I didn't let her follow her heart?" asked Lucius.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I'm so sorry you thought that I would...not that I'm saying..." began Jane.

By this point, Narcissa had gone a very interesting shade of pink, and hid her face in her hands for a few moments, muffling some of her speech.

"No, I'm the sorry one, I really shouldn't have jumped to that conclusion...what you must both think of me, I dread to imagine. Jane, I should have known you better, than to do...even think that. Jane I am so sorry and I really do congratulate you on your engagement to Marcus," she said.

Lucius remained shaking his head at her, luckily Jane was in the mood to laugh the whole experience out of her mind. Marcus was invited to dinner at Malfoy Manor, Draco had only recently heard about his mother's mistake, and the news that Marcus, would also be like part of the family, and couldn't control his hysteria or comments that he made.

"I can't believe she did that! Father, stupidly loves her...as for you, marrying our quiddich captain of how many years? You're mad, totally insane...but I hope it lasts and yes, I'll behave myself...until you get bonded then I'll do what I like," said Draco.

"Please do, because I think I'll be leaving here, when we do marry," said Jane.

"Don't push your luck Jane, secretly I don't think Father's happy about it. I heard you used emotional blackmail," said Draco.

"No I did not!" argued Jane.

"No? So you didn't tell my father, that he was just like a father, to you?" he asked.

"That's because, he's a man, who has looked after me, since my parents died, what does one call a male figure, who looks after them? Oh yes, a father!" cried Jane.

The door-bell rang and Jane, practically flew to the door, and into the arms of her future husband, Marcus, who looked quite surprised, at the change in her. However it didn't stop him kissing her, until he noticed Lucius behind them.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy," he said.

"Marcus Flint, come in lad, come in," ordered Lucius.

Marcus did as ordered, then muttered to Jane.

"Tell me he's not going to kill me,"

"No he is not, he's welcoming you to the family," replied Jane.

Marcus looked, if possible, more nervous than when the door first opened. Jane took his hand and led him to the dining room. Even she didn't expect the silver service, Marcus looked panicked, Jane looked at Lucius and Draco, both wearing identical smirks, until they started snickering.

"Oh very funny! Everyone loves a wise man! Get rid of it and give us a break," ordered Jane.

Lucius lent on a chair as he stood, before deciding to sit down, with his son and wife, who shook her head at both of the men in her life.

"Take no notice of them! Both as immature as each other," she said.

"I'm immature? 'How could you?' does that sound familiar, dear?" asked Lucius.

The Malfoys, Jane and Marcus, overall were having a pleasant afternoon, Marcus finally relaxed, talking Quiddich with the men of the house, as Jane and Narcissa, discussed wedding plans, dates and the future. They had retired to the sitting room, still talking with each other, like any other family get-together, until a loud crack was heard. Lucius and Narcissa got to their feet, Jane and Marcus followed suit. Lord Voldemort had joined them, and he glared at the young Malfoy boy, aware that he wasn't an adult. Lucius didn't look away from his master, as he spoke to his son.

"Draco, go upstairs," he ordered.

Draco was stunned to the spot where he was, he was shocked, at Voldemort's lack of manners, more than anything. His father saw Voldemort get impatient.

"Now!" Bellowed Lucius.

Draco finally came to his senses and bolted up the stairs. Voldemort, looked around the house, his attention finally landed on Jane and Marcus. He raised an eyebrow, calculating how it was, that Jane had brilliant, brown hair, where as the Malfoys were all blonde's.

"I had no idea, there was two, Lucius. Is there something you wish to confess?" asked Voldemort.

"Jane isn't my daughter. She's from the Gibbs family, my lord, I promised her house room, if anything happened to them. I'm her guardian," replied Lucius.

Voldemort smirked more. He turned fully to Jane and Marcus, who was no longer at ease in the Malfoy home. Voldemort got closer and closer to Jane, who knew if any other man, acted the way he did, Marcus would have taught him a lesson.

"The daughter, of Roman and Layla Gibbs, still alive, a Slytherin and ever so grown up. A credit to their memory, tell me what is your relationship to this gentleman?" asked Voldemort.

He was referring to Marcus, who was tempted to answer for himself, but for the fact that when Lucius, asked about Jane, she had kept totally silent.

"Marcus, is my future husband," she replied.

"Really? How is it you two know each other? Marcus?" asked Voldemort.

"I was a Slytherin at Hogwarts also, Quiddich Captain, Jane is still the keeper," replied Marcus.

"You look seventeen to me," added Voldemort.

"I was born in September. I'm eighteen not long after I arrive back at Hogwarts, for my last year," added Jane.

Voldemort turned his head in thought, away from Jane and Marcus. Lucius nodded at her briefly, to let her know she had done well, Voldemort turned back to them.

"Pity, you're almost done with your education, yet it would be a waste of your last year, and I do owe your parents' memory, dying for me and giving you up...Oh you didn't think of it like that?" asked Voldemort.

Jane stayed silent. Lucius turned from Voldemort, to Jane, silently begging her, to respond to their master. Jane seemed content with looking at the floor, Voldemort raised an eyebrow and continued with his point.

"Take Lucius, lied and lied, in order to keep him and his wife, out of Azkaban, in doing so they have been able to raise their son, same for many of my other followers, but not your parents, no they chose their loyalty to me, over their only child," he said.

Marcus thought his future bride, had turned into a zombie. Jane remained still and silent. Voldemort smirked at the effect he had had, and looked at Lucius.

"I hope I didn't spoil the celebrations. Now, I have a world to get back. We'll meet again Jane, Marcus," added Voldemort.

He was gone. Lucius and Narcissa relaxed into a concerned state, over Jane, who held up her hands in defence, from any body's comforting embrace.

"Jane..." began Marcus.

"I'm leaving," she said.

"Jane!" began Lucius.

"I can't have that man, blackening the feeling I have towards my dead parents. He's getting no respect from me, jumping to how my parents felt, why they did what they did, he can do as he pleases, but accuse my parents of abandoning me, is something I will not be put through, every time he calls me to him," she said.

"What are you saying?" asked Narcissa.

"Thank you, for everything, but I can't serve him," replied Jane.

Lucius' eyes flashed with anger and disappointment. Jane felt torn, but at the same time, knew that Sasha had been right, she couldn't risk her life, on a promise to him.

"You, promised me..." began Lucius.

"Lucius..." began Jane.

"You promised me! You promised me your loyalty, after all I have done for you. You say you can't serve him for how he is? You just proved yourself as cold as he is!" shouted Lucius.

"Lucius, I will always be in your debt after all you have done for me, but I can't become a death-eater. It isn't me, and I don't think that it's Marcus either...no don't blame him, please. I would refuse you nothing else, but a lifetime of service to the dark lord," argued Jane.

Lucius, was trying to keep his temper, Marcus stayed silent, but wrapped his hand around Jane's. She continued to look at Lucius, with desperation. Lucius noticed this, and knew that despite what she had decided, in her own way, still loved him as her guardian.

"I don't know what to do with you Jane. If you stay and refuse service, you'll die and if you go and refuse service..." he began.

"You will die. Marcus...I end this engagement, because that is all it will ever be," added Jane.

Marcus let go of Jane's hand, and looked shocked.

"What?" he asked.

"I won't let this family take the blame, for my decision," replied Jane.

"You're willing to die, for them?" he asked.

"Yes, which means I have to..." began Jane.

"Tomorrow!" cried Marcus.

"What?" asked Jane.

"We, get married tomorrow, we don't have to end this," replied Marcus.

"Yes we do..." began Jane.

"No! Listen to me! I respect your decision, I have no choice, I've never been able to stop you doing anything, but I'd rather loose a wife, than an ex-bride-to-be," he said.

Marcus wiped a tear from Jane's face. She began to nod in agreement, Lucius sighed and Narcissa clutched at her heart, moved by the fact that the young witch was prepared to die for her family. Lucius put his arm around his wife's waist, as Jane and Marcus held each other, with silent tears running down each face.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Jane kissed Marcus goodbye on platform nine and three-quarters, wedding ring, shining on her finger in the sun. Sasha waited for her a few yards away, when she'd done, Jane ran over to her and instantly showed her friend, the ring on her finger. Sasha was speechless, but managed to mouth what looked like, many interesting swear words, hugged her friend and took her to a seat on the train.

"Eventful summer was it?" asked Sasha.

"Something like that," replied Jane.

Jane, made up her mind, right there and then, not to tell Sasha, what would probably happen to her, in order to keep the Malfoy's safe.

"So, teachers will be referring to you as Mrs. Flint! This I have to see and hear with my own ears, especially from my dad, oh and the new defence teacher, he hates already as she's from the ministry and well, you've read the papers and it's theory. Honestly, you should hear what some of the Hufflepuffs think, the main one being that Potter killed Diggory," said Sasha.

"And they're going to win the house cup! I don't think so. Where do they think of these things? House full of idiots," said Jane.

"What about us? Do you think we'll win?" asked Sasha.

"If we have a decent Captain, well I didn't get the badge in the post..." began Jane.

The rest of the Slytherin team appeared, they all checked each other's robes and found that none of them had the badge. Jane finished squinting and the last of her team-mates, who muttered apologies and left her and Sasha.

"Neither did anyone else, don't ask me what he's playing at, because he's been all over the sodding place. You should have heard him. Going to a house in London, I'm quite welcome to come if I can be nice and helpful. As if, I thought he knew me better," said Sasha.

"You should have gone. Could have been that infamous Order that he was going to," said Jane.

"That reminds me, are you still staying with the Malfoys?" asked Sasha.

"Yes I am, they've welcomed Marcus into the family. That's that," replied Jane.

"And your promise?" asked Sasha.

"I'm still keeping them safe," replied Jane.

"I had thought that maybe Marcus would convince you," said Sasha.

"Marcus, knows what to expect. He knows what's going on," said Jane.

"Lucky him," said Sasha.

Jane sat at the Slytherin table for her last start of term feast. She looked up at the staff table and raised an eyebrow, before lowering her head.

"Spot the new teacher, who sticks out like a sore thumb," she said.

Sasha looked up and laughed.

"Brilliant. It's my last year. I'm going to be good for everyone else, but her. Because then, she'll leave, my dad gets the job and he might smile!" she cried.

"Go and sit with Hufflepuffs and make a badge that says, 'Potter killed Diggory'," added Jane.

"Alright, forget the part where my father smiles," added Sasha.

"And the part where you're good for every teacher, including McGonagall, and get rid of a teacher, therefore, forget the whole thing," suggested Jane.

Sasha rolled her eyes. Meanwhile Professor Snape, walked towards his daughter and her friend, he stopped at the side of them. Jane turned to him instantly.

"You're to be congratulated, see me after the feast," he ordered.

"Yes sir...a whole five minutes into the new term. I'm getting there don't you think?" asked Jane, when Professor Snape had left.

Jane and Sasha, almost fell asleep during Professor Umbridge's speech. To begin with it was amusing, because it went against everything the school stood for, and they were watching the teacher's expressions. However when she had been talking for over ten minutes, the cycle of boredom began, staring at the ceiling, watching the candles, playing with the cutlery and finally resting their heads in their hands, until their elbows slipped off the table and the room filled with forced, polite applause.

"Is she done now? Even I thought that was a load of bull," said Sasha.

"Well she's done, the first years are off and I'm due in the office of the head of Slytherin," said Jane.

"Ah, Mrs. Flint, sit...now tell me, do you think it wise..." mocked Sasha.

Jane laughed and went on her way. Professor Snape had left minutes before, Jane imagined part way through the terrible speech, and didn't blame him. As ever she knocked on the office door, it opened, she went in, and sat in the chair opposite Professor Snape.

"A few weeks ago, you promised your life to a young man, before that, you decided to cut short that life. Mrs. Flint if you didn't want to marry him, you should have just come clean!" he snapped, sarcastically.

Jane fought the urge to roll her eyes. Instead she smiled politely at her teacher before she argued her case before him.

"There is nothing in the world, I'd rather do, than spend many happy years as a wife. However, I will not see three people killed for my decision. One life or three, there is no other way, especially as I am in a wizard debt to the head of the household. It wasn't always my plan, I wanted to get on with it, serve the dark lord in order to keep the Malfoys alive, but after one encounter, I knew that wouldn't be possible. My parents might have been great servants, but I'm not them, I don't even carry their name anymore," she said.

Professor Snape, glared at the young witch.

"Why? You know full well there's another way to save you and your family..." he began.

"Oh and Lucius, would accept Professor Dumbledore's help would he? Even if I too sought his protection and that of my husbands, how long would we be in hiding before we were all found and killed?" asked Jane.

"Why will you not sever ties with that family?" asked Professor Snape.

"Because I won't have blood on my hands, of the people who gave me a home for the last seven years, and got me out of care. You can tell the headmaster, the Flint family, remain a part of the Malfoy family, until death," replied Jane.

"You told me yourself, just now,"

Jane turned to the man himself. Unlike other students, Jane did not fear him, because she had no real respect for him. Professor Dumbledore, picked up on this.

"When you first came to Hogwarts, you were a strange one. I was concerned when you went to Slytherin, and seemed distant from the others, however I was glad when you found friendship with Sasha Snape. You then went through Hogwarts, the same almost every year, defending Sasha, and yourself strongly if anyone so much as mentioned, your late parents. I started to worry, when you refused every male, who paid you attention, I thought it had happened again, a person from a care-home, unable to love. Finally, last year, I was so happy for you, when Severus reported you're actions with Marcus Flint, now the news of your marriage, I felt that I was wrong, stopping Lucius, keeping his word. I'd have never expected him, to pay you any real attention, but he must have, in order for you, to make the decision that you have. However, it wouldn't hurt, to put a little suggestion in your guardian's ear, would it?" he asked.

"Lucius is his own man, if he wants your help, he'll ask for it. Excuse me, I have things to unpack, and my husband to write to," replied Jane.

Again she walked away from one of the most feared wizards, without a flicker of emotion. Professor Dumbledore shook his head in despair.

"You Slytherins, always so bloody stubborn!" he cried.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters or objects ect.

Jane did not expect to be the new Quiddich Captain after her argument with Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore, and she expected correctly. Professor Snape awarded it to sixth year chaser, Mickael Dinado, but she refused to let anyone think that she was upset about it, even if she felt she deserved it more, especially as his choice of new team mates, made her skin crawl. The thought of having to change into Quiddich robes in-front of Crabbe and Goyle, made her skin crawl.

"That does it! I am sick of baring my parts to that team, I'm a married woman now, it is only moral that the only man, who sees me undress, is my husband and if they don't like it, find another keeper. I am through with that team," said Jane.

"Fair argument, but you know speaking of which, you really shouldn't have kicked off at Dumbledore like that," said Sasha.

"Why not? What did he expect? Telling me to tell Lucius what to do, do I look insane? Honestly! Half of Slytherin might think I'm not a full sickle, but he beats me," said Jane.

"Does he? He often puts the school before himself, you're the one putting the Malfoy family before your family..." began Sasha.

"Say that again," said Jane.

"Well, look, to keep the Malfoys alive, you're signing yourself up, for a possible death sentence, unless you've finally seen sense," said Sasha.

It was a weekend morning, Jane looked around the girls' dorm in thought, of what Voldemort said about her parents, breaking up the family for him, when she realized that she was doing the same thing, only for the Malfoy family. A light shone in Jane's eyes, called realization. Voldemort wasn't insulting the memory of her parents, he was pointing out how similar they were, but not directly as he couldn't know what she had planned. Sasha looked at Jane, as she slowly stood up.

"Jane, are you alright? You look a bit...well, away with the Cornish pixies if I'm honest," said Sasha.

Jane turned to Sasha and grinned, she started to get ready, and began to write a letter to Marcus, Sasha got up and followed her, trying to read over her shoulder.

"What? Did I say something? I haven't put another stupid idea in your head, have I?" she asked.

"No you didn't, you opened my eyes. See, when you know who, crashed my little engagement party, I know I didn't tell you, I decided not to join, as he made comments about my parents, choosing him over me. Now, I'm the one choosing the Malfoy family, over mine and Marcus'. We could have a wonderful future together, if only we could escape," replied Jane.

"He...your family...but then surely that makes you the same as them? I thought you wanted that, after what that man said to you?" asked Sasha.

"When I was Jane Gibbs, but I'm not Jane Gibbs, I'm Jane Flint. I'm not my parents, I'm going to put my family first, like anyone else would," replied Jane.

Sasha smirked, she turned away and made celebratory gesture, before getting ready herself. Meanwhile, Jane finished her letter to Marcus, and went to the owlry, to send her letter. She noticed Filch must have over-slept and quickly sent it, before anyone saw her. As she went to get some breakfast, Professor Umbridge, left the great hall, Jane stepped aside for her to pass.

"Thank you Miss...Oh! Forgive me, Mrs. Flint," she said.

"No worries, Professor," said Jane.

"I only heard about the wedding recently, Lucius of course, took leave for it...I believe he gave you away?" asked Professor Umbridge.

"Well there was no one else," replied Jane.

"The daughter he never had, like his son you give me no trouble in class," said Professor Umbridge.

"Why would I?" asked Jane.

"Indeed! Pity the other students...then again you're older and more mature, than most. I wish you well, and your husband," replied Professor Umbridge.

"I'll pass the message on," said Jane.

As soon as Umbridge left, she shook her head, as she had little to no intention of telling Marcus, what she thought of their marriage. She looked at the staff table, towards the headmaster, then at Professor Snape, calculating the best way to go about protecting the Flint family. Sasha sat next to her, grumbling madly about her own run in with the defence against the dark arts teacher.

"Does she have to act like my best friend? It's weekend, doesn't she have a box she can go back into?" asked Sasha.

"You should have heard her, going on about my marriage. As if I need to be told by her that I did the right thing?" asked Jane.

"You don't, and I don't need comments on what time I get up," added Sasha.

"Not too sure about the last part," muttered Jane.

"I heard that!" snapped Sasha.

"Good! Though I admit, you are starting to manage two, out of five days," added Jane.

"I'm maturing!" boasted Sasha.  
"Says the person who has to tell herself, that she is maturing!" cried Jane.

Sasha pulled a mocking expression.

"We can't all have a posh voice, fall in love and get married," she said.

"Would you want to?" asked Jane.

"At the moment I couldn't think of anything worse...apart from being pregnant, or dying, or dad dying...but you get the idea, I'm not ready for that sort of...Hi Jacus..." said Sasha.

A boy in the same year as them sat down, he smirked at Sasha, then turned back to his friends. Sasha ran her tongue down her bottom lip, Jane smiled and shook her head.

"Oh of course not, I mean if Jacus suddenly walked up to Professor Snape, and asked to marry you..." she began.

"I'd do it with or without his blessing, what is that about anyway? Asking the father's permission? Besides, dad being dad, he'll offer to gift wrap me," added Sasha.

Jane wasn't so sure, yes Professor Snape seemed distant most of the time, but Jane had seen the look on his face, in the defence office that day, she did not see a calm, collected, teacher, but a man, protecting his daughter. Jane had a feeling that any man, who wanted to marry Sasha, would have one large fight on his hands, and she pitied whoever he was.

Professor Snape, walked away from the staff table, Jane followed him, as Sasha was flirting with Jacus and didn't notice.

"Sir!" she called after him.

Professor Snape turned swiftly to her.

"Mrs. Flint?" he asked.

"My husband and I are having talks, about loosing contact with, full supporters of the dark lord. I trust an offer of help, is still within my reach?" asked Jane.

"Keep your voice down! Yes, the headmaster would be more, than willing to help you. Dare I ask what changed your mind?" asked Professor Snape.

Jane smiled at him.

"Your daughter, is more intelligent than most off the staff, give her credit for. I think that's all I can say, without giving her a large ego," she replied.

Professor Snape looked pleasantly surprised.

"Alright, I'll speak to the headmaster and see what we can do," he said.

"No promises, Professor, if Marcus doesn't want help," she added.

"I think, we're all happy to hear that, you're at least considering, the idea," said Professor Snape.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Jane and Marcus exchanged many letters, some successful, some not so successful. Marcus found it strange, that Jane was turning her back on the Malfoy family, not knowing that Jane had another plan, that was to be hidden away. Not only was Jane planning to leave the Malfoy family, but she didn't plan on telling them, even though they would be with them for Christmas, without Draco, who had turned into a spy for Professor Umbridge, under his father's orders to keep her sweet.

Marcus and Jane made their own way to Malfoy Manor, he met Jane at the London station, on the way up to the large house, he had words with her about her intentions.

"Would you like to tell me why we're spending Christmas with people you plan to abandon?" he asked.

"Because I'm not going to leave them, totally in the frame. Marcus I had hoped you knew me better. Remember how we got together? I owe this family the life I have now. Yes we're leaving their way of life, but we're not leaving them to take the blame for it," replied Jane.

"You lost me at the part, where you said you weren't leaving them in the frame," said Marcus.

"In my belongings, is a craftily, if I do say so myself, disguised letter. The people who it is addressed to, won't see it until the start of the summer holidays, until then I plan to enjoy a few happy days with them," said Jane.

"You're planning on saving them with a letter?" asked Marcus.

"Oh no darling, not a letter, two letters. The other letter is to be in the care of Lucius, until the holidays. That one is for the Dark Lord himself," replied Jane.

Marcus stopped half way up the path to Malfoy Manor, and turned to his wife, with shock and disbelief. Jane looked as though, she had no idea why he reacted in such a way.

"You've written a letter to him as well? Are you...? Tell me why I married a total maniac?" he snapped.

"You didn't Marcus, these letters are signed by me, to swear that the Malfoy family will be telling the truth, when they say that they have no idea, that we were planning to leave. It is a life saving contract," replied Jane.

"I hope you're right Jane, because, happy though I am that we won't be serving him, Lucius doesn't deserve to die for our benefit," said Marcus.

Finally, they were in eye-line of a rather proud looking Lucius, who welcomed them like his own family. Jane was kissed on the cheek by Lucius, then hugged by Narcissa, Marcus was shaken by the hand by Lucius, then kissed on the cheeks by Narcissa. They were invited in, out of the cold, for mince pies and mulled wine. Both couples, went into the sitting room, for a chat before bed time.

"So, how is married life treating you both?" asked Lucius.

"To be honest Lucius, we can't say as we never see each other, what with the wife still at Hogwarts," replied Marcus.

"If you don't like it dear, I will gladly tell them to cancel my NEWTs..." began Jane.

A few people chocked on their drinks.

"The hell you will! He'd curse me, Snape would curse me, half your teachers would curse me, probably even old Dumbledore, would give me a go too. You'll do all the exams...then maybe we'll see about an early finish," said Marcus.

"How do you do that so easily? It took me years to become the final voice in our marriage," added Lucius.

"You think you are," muttered Narcissa.

"And the same goes for you," added Jane.

There was a garbled attempt of grovelling from both Slytherin men, at the same time, it was impossible to understand what was being said, apart from the words, "Darling!" and "My love!" until finally, they retired for the night, into separate double rooms, were Jane, took out the letters and put them into an un-used draw in her bedside table. She then slid into bed, to be in Marcus' arms, who smiled.

"A little more...relaxing than the little room in The Three Broomsticks...don't you think?" he asked.

"Marcus, don't even think about it, what if Lucius gets up to go to the loo? Besides, the pub was a little more exciting if we got caught, this would me more mortifying," replied Jane.

"Did you...? You know? Get checked, after that Hogsmade trip?" asked Marcus.

"No," replied Jane calmly.

"No?" asked Marcus, not as calmly.

"Marcus, if we have kids, we have kids. I'm not ruining our chances of perhaps wanting them in the future," replied Jane.

"Them? Plural? Jane, we haven't...I haven't even thought about having children," he admitted.

"Why not? We're a married couple..." she began.

"I know that dear, but we're a married couple, about to start running for our lives. As a father, I wouldn't want to put our baby through that," he added.

"As a father, I'd hope you'd do your best for your family, Marcus a family, that's what we are, that's what we might become, something I can hardly remember. Don't ask me to..." started Jane.

"I'd never ask that of you, and I'd never forgive you if you got rid of a baby of mine, I'm just saying, it isn't ideal circumstances, and that we'd struggle...more so if Lucius found out, he'd treat the idea like his own grandchild. I'm not sure that I could rob him of that," added Marcus.

Jane took the letters out of the draw. She looked at them, looked at the door and back at her husband. Both of them sat up in bed, candles either side of them.

"Holy Merlin, you're right...if I am...Lucius would be over-joyed. What kind of a mother would I be to sever ties with a man, who would love my child like part of his own family?" she asked.

"Not one that you'd want to become. What do you think?" asked Marcus.

Jane ripped the letters. Marcus nodded in approval of her actions. Jane got up and started a fire to burn the remains, and watched them go black and curl up. Marcus put his hands on her and watched them with her. They were back where they had been before their marriage, to become servants to Voldemort, but Jane and Marcus, were happy with their decision, as it was a decision taken, to protect their family, marriage and honouree family.

As Jane expected, they were only a couple of days into their break, when she felt sick. Marcus took a deep breath, as he told the Malfoys that he was taking his wife to St. Muggos, to get her checked out. Lucius raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously as Narcissa nodded at him.

"I think that's for the best, she doesn't sound or look well," she said.

Jane and Marcus returned to Malfoy Manor around two hours later. Jane, despite feeling sick smiled and Marcus led her up the path and opened the door for her, then led her to the sitting room, closely followed by the Malfoys, who joined them.

"Everything alright?" asked Lucius.

Narcissa took one look at Jane and covered her mouth, only showing that her eyes were smiling. Jane laughed nervously, as Marcus, revealed the truth.

"Jane's pregnant. We're having a baby," he said.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters, objects or plot line ect.

Lucius didn't look pleased. He turned away from his wife and the Flint couple, Narcissa tried to reach him, but he moved his arm. Marcus went red, and Jane looked concerned. Marcus went to approach Lucius, then had second thoughts. Jane stood up and silently, put up one finger to Narcissa, to ask her for a moment with her husband. Narcissa nodded, and took Marcus with her. Jane cleared her throat, and raised her head. Lucius still refused to look at her, but he did communicate with her, which Jane found quite hopeful.

"You couldn't wait, could you?" he asked.

"It wasn't like that, these things happen, sometimes to those who have to security. I don't consider this a curse Lucius, I'd like to think you don't either," replied Jane.

Lucius finally turned to her. Although he looked quite angry, at the same time, he looked concerned in a fatherly manner.

"What of your exams? Have you thought of that? Jane I remember your OWL results, you are a clever young woman, I had hoped you'd do well with your NEWTs also," he said.

"And I will. The exams are in May, I'm not very far along. I will only be five months by then, I can complete the NEWTs, then with Dumbledore's permission, I'll leave," added Jane.

Lucius looked at Jane with disbelief. Jane raised an eyebrow at him, as if the plan she had, didn't have a single flaw to it.

"You seriously think he'll allow that?" he asked.

"He has no choice. My family is my business, I'll leave after the exams one way or another, with or without the old man's blessing," she replied.

"Jane, he knows who you live with, and he doesn't like it. He will also suspect you of turning to the Dark Lord. He won't let you go without a fight," warned Lucius.

"He fights me, he damages two lives. I'd call his bluff, he wouldn't have it in him, he's gone soft in his old age. Dumbledore fights dark wizards, not pregnant witches," added Jane.

Lucius turned his head in thought. Jane could see it in his cold grey eyes, Lucius was impressed with her thoughts and ideas.

"I underestimate you sometimes, you are a very bright witch...with your heart in...the wrong place for death-eaters," he added.

"Lucius?" asked Jane, with shock in her face.

"I can't let you put your family in danger. Listen to me, I shall place a large amount of money in your joint account, I want you, to get out of England, away from this war, it's going to openly start soon, I can sense it. I won't have you in fear of your lives, I've been there, I still am, and I don't want it for you," replied Lucius.

Jane was flabbergasted at the idea. She had trouble making sense of what he was planning, and tried in vain to change his mind. She tried to reason with him, by taking his arm in her hand.

"Lucius!" she began.

Lucius took her arm, a little tighter with his own hand.

"Jane! Do not argue. I have decided, and if I mean anything to you, you will do as you're told, and that is the end of it. Do you understand me?" he asked.

Jane didn't looked at him as she nodded, Lucius raised her tear stained face to his, and looked kindly at her.

"Bring Marcus and Narcissa into the room, they have to be told," he added.

Jane wiped her eyes, and tried to change her voice, as she called for the other Slytherins. Marcus, however paused as he noticed a change in her voice. When he saw her, he looked at her, then at Lucius quite angrily.

"What did you say to her?" he asked.

"Sit down, both of you..." ordered Lucius.

"Lucius? What's going on?" asked Narcissa.

Marcus wrapped his arm around Jane, who was forced to hear the plan for a second time. When Lucius had finished, Narcissa looked at him like he was insane, and Marcus looked at him very differently, but said nothing, unlike Narcissa.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"Darling..." began Lucius.

"Don't 'Darling' me! It's all very well protecting them, their family, but what about us Lucius? What about our family?" she asked.

"Jane is part of our family," argued Lucius.

"With all due respect Jane, you are not! Her maiden name is Gibbs! Not Malfoy! You over do you're duty to her Lucius!" shouted Narcissa.

Lucius glared at her.

"Maybe to you, but her father trusted me. He told me to raise her as my own, I did, a little late, but I did. Jane is the daughter I didn't have, that's why I'm doing this. Marcus is my son-in-law, the baby is my unborn grandchild, nobody can sway me otherwise, not even you," he said calmly.

Marcus looked up, at the news that he was part of Lucius' family. Jane smiled at his loyalty to her, but Narcissa didn't take it well. She slapped Lucius, and stormed out of the room. Lucius ran his hand down his face, where his wife had struck him. Jane got him a wet flannel to help with any swelling, and Marcus began to pack for them, as they decided they had better stay elsewhere for the rest of Christmas.

"Where are you going?" asked Lucius.

"The Leaky Cauldron, before we manage to completely destroy your marriage," replied Marcus.

"He's right Lucius, you need time with her, it's all very well saving us, but Narcissa is your family too, she's your wife," added Jane.

"For my sins. Alright, but be careful, both of you. Look after each other, and the baby. If by some miracle we all live through this, I'd like to see you again," said Lucius.

"You will, I'm coming back," said Jane.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," ordered Lucius.

"I'll see you again, if you'll see me, I'm not lying to you," said Jane.

Jane's tone had been so full, of determination, that Lucius couldn't argue with her. She spoke as though it was fact, two and two was four and Jane would see Lucius again. Marcus and Jane left Malfoy Manor for the last time, as far as Lucius was concerned. He watched them go from the window, with a drink in his hand and spoke to himself.

"If you turn up, while this war is still on, Merlin help you Jane," he said.

"Merlin help us all," he added.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Marcus waved to Jane, as once again she went on the Hogwarts express, with other pupils, going back to Hogwarts. To her surprise, Sasha joined her in a compartment, causing her to turn away from Marcus in surprise, at the sight of her dark haired friend.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Begged and badgered dad to go home for Christmas, mainly so that I could see you on the way back. Surprise!" replied Sasha.

Jane smiled and turned back to Marcus, who found himself waving at two Slytherin girls, before the train vanished from view. Sasha and Jane sat down, Sasha grinned at Jane, who was still surprised to see her.

"So, good Christmas?" asked Sasha.

"That word is banned, completely and utterly banned!" replied Jane.

"That good? Do tell, my ears are yours," added Sasha.

"Do you want, the good news? The bad news? Or the news you really don't want to hear?" asked Jane.

"The order you just said it all in," replied Sasha.

"Lucius, accepts me and Marcus as part of the Malfoy family, the bad news is, he's arranged for us to do a runner, and his wife smacked him, and the news that you don't even want to know is, I'm pregnant," added Jane.

Sasha went silent. Jane knew she'd be taking it all in, because she had a low opinion of Lucius, and always assumed he had a smooth family life, along with the news that her only friend was expecting. Jane waited a few moments more, even had time to get food from the trolley, until Sasha finally spoke.

"You wrecked his family, then started your own, how is that fair?" she asked.

"I didn't ask him to do what he did, I couldn't argue with him and I tried, Narcissa didn't like the idea..." began Jane.

"The full idea being?" asked Sasha.  
"He's giving us money, to run and raise the family, out of the influence of the Dark Lord and death-eaters. Lucius doesn't think, I'd suit as one, I don't have the right frame of mind or something I think he said," replied Jane.

"I can't wait for you to tell my father and Dumbledore," said Sasha.

"I'm not going to and I'd like it if you didn't," added Jane.

"Are you mad? Stupid question, they have to know, you can't play in that...condition," said Sasha.

"Life will be lived as normal. When was the last time I got hit? Catch the quaffel, dodge the bludger, I always have and I'll be damned if I stop now, especially as it will be our last match as we lost, again to Gryffindor," said Jane.

"And the exams? Jane you'll be huge by the end of them..." began Sasha.

"Then I leave. Straight after the exams, I'll pack my things and go. I'll be gone before anyone notices I'm pregnant," added Jane.

"Well it's a better plan than joining and suicide," added Sasha.

"It wasn't suicide, it was accepting the fact, he wouldn't like me telling him I wasn't interested," corrected Jane.

"Which is suicide, as you were planning how you were going to die, anyway, I'm not happy about it, but you stand a better chance I suppose," said Sasha.

"Please say nothing to your father," added Jane.

"I won't, I still feel weird after telling him about you and Marcus," said Sasha.

"Thank you, so how was your holiday?" asked Jane.

"Well I'm not really to say, but I met someone, really interesting, funny and attractive in his own way," replied Sasha.

Jane looked interested. Sasha wasn't really the type to fall for someone straight away, not an average person at any rate, as she excluded Bulgarian seekers.

"Really? Sounds promising, will you see him again?" asked Jane.

"Yes I will, I know I will, even if it means doing so illegally," replied Sasha.

"Sasha Snape! Are you in love?" asked Jane.

"I could be, to make things better, I know he likes me too, I've seen him look at me, you know, the way Marcus looks at you," replied Sasha.

Jane smiled at her friend, she'd never seen her so happy, over a man in her life. It was a change she liked, but Jane was far too nosy for her own good.

"So, who is he?" she asked.

Sasha checked the door, before she sat back down, next to Jane and whispered the answer as an extra precaution.

"Sirius Black," she replied.

Jane turned to her friend with a raised eyebrow.

"As in the guy in The Quibber?" she asked.

"No! As in mass-murdering-raving-lunatic-not! Jane, if you met him...he's wonderful, he's charming, he's witty..." began Sasha.

"Your father hates him!" added Jane.

"I'll shut my face about you and your plans, if you shut yours about me and my plans," said Sasha.

"Agreed, but have you been flirting with him all Christmas?" asked Jane.

"Not so lucky, bloody Gryffindors left, right and centre. We weren't there often enough, but there were a few smiles and winks exchanged," replied Sasha.

"If you ever question my sanity again, I'll remember this," said Jane.

It wasn't long, before Professor Snape ascended upon Sasha and Jane, who both halted quickly and nervously, Sasha in-case he knew about her and Sirius, Jane in-case he knew that she was pregnant.

"Mrs. Flint, you're wanted in the headmaster's office, you've had ample time to talk to Mr. Flint," he said.

"Yes sir, password sir?" asked Jane.

"Nice try, he'll be waiting for you outside the office. Don't keep him waiting. Sasha! Common room, she already has a shadow," replied Professor Snape.

As Jane walked away to see Professor Dumbledore, she heard Sasha arguing with her father.

"You're a miserable, git sometimes!"

Jane found her way, practically marched towards the old man, and stood aside to get into the office behind him. As gestured she sat down, opposite a huge desk.

"Have you come to a decision?" he asked.

"Yes, we made plans over the holidays," replied Jane.

"And they are?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"We will run," replied Jane.

"That is a very dangerous decision, dare I ask how far?" he asked.

"A different part of the world, obviously I can't tell you when or where, that would ruin the whole idea, but we will not be requiring your help, as yet," she replied.

"Very independent of you. A joint decision is it?" he asked.

"Does it matter?" asked Jane.

"Or a decision made by a third party?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"The decision has been made, I will not fall for your educational guess work, may I be excused?" asked Jane.

"I won't keep you," he replied.

Jane went to leave, but paused at the door.

"I'm sorry, I can't show you the respect you deserve, but that's how it is," she said.

Jane left the office and went back to the Slytherin common room. She found Sasha in the girls' dorm, she stood up and Jane rolled her eyes.

"Ten points to Slytherin for discretion. I knew it was guess work how he knew everything, anyone else would have poured out their soul," she said.

"I'd keep a low profile if I were you, you don't want him having you watched, or you'll never escape," warned Sasha.

"If I kept a low profile, they'd keep an eye on me more. I'll become a celebrated keeper from now on, you wait..." began Jane.

"How much Madame Quisque have you drunk?" asked Sasha.

"Enough to stop the sickness and give the game away. I've got enough in my trunk for the rest of Slytherin females," replied Jane.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters, objects, plot ect.

Jane struggled not to cheer with the other Slytherins, as Professor Umbridge was made headmistress. As far as she was concerned, it made her job so much more easier, when it came to vanishing after the exams. However Jane found, that security got even tighter as the exams went on, as thanks to the Weasley twins, curfews were lower and Filch seemed to be everywhere. So far, Jane had got away with not telling Professor Snape, that she was expecting, but it was one night after the end of her NEWTs, Jane was packed, and ready to go. She left Sasha, sleeping, and crept into the common room, then into the dungeons. She managed to get up the stairs and into the entrance hall, her hood was over her face, she got to the double doors, when she felt something blunt, poke her in the back.

"What have we here? Reveal yourself!"

To make things worse, it was actually Professor Umbridge. Jane lowered her hood, and turned to her, keeping her robes over herself, so that she wouldn't notice any difference. The headmistress lowered her wand, she meant Jane no harm, as she had been very fond of her.

"Mrs. Flint? What do you mean by sneaking out of the castle so late?" she asked.

"My husband, he wants me home. Professor, please, my exams are over, there is little point to be being here," replied Jane.

"I can't let you go, it isn't fair on the other seventh years," added Professor Umbridge.

"With all due respect, they don't have husbands to get back to. All you have to do is turn around and look up the stairs," said Jane pointing.

Professor Umbridge, fell for Jane's trick. She turned back to the door and ran into the grounds, still able to hear a shrieking protest. Jane ran, and ran, she got to the gates, then remembered her only way out, and silently thanked Harry Potter.

"Accio Nimbus 2001!" she cried.

Jane hid behind Hagrid's hut, knowing it would be the last place that they would check. However, Hagrid came out of his hut, and Jane could hear her name being called, getting closer. She dived into the hut and gave Hagrid quite a start.

"Whoa! Wha' you doing in 'ere? You should be..." he began.

Jane, slowly let go of park of her cloak. Hagrid looked at her, then back outside as, Professor Umbridge's voice got louder and louder.

"Please Professor Hagrid, I have to get out of here, I completed my education. I believe Professor Dumbledore, and that's why I'm leaving. I'm going to my husband and we're leaving the country, I don't want them to come after us," whispered Jane.

"Oh Gawd help me! I'll lead 'em away...as soon as they're gone, go!" ordered Hagrid.

He picked up his lantern, and started shouting to the search party. Jane could just about make out, that he was leading them to the forest. When her chance came, Jane went once again for the gates, with her broom, finally safely in her hand, she was about to set off, when Professor Snape, grabbed the end of the broom and she turned to him.

"Sir let go!" she ordered.

"What the hell are you playing at?" he asked.

"Getting out of here and out of the way, with Marcus, not let go, my new life is waiting," replied Jane.

"What are you talking about?" asked Professor Snape.

"Lucius has set me free, he's paid for us to run away," replied Jane.

"You pair of cowards!" shouted Professor Snape.

"Oh really?" asked Jane angrily.

She dismounted the broom, and again let go of her cloak. Professor Snape looked shocked, she had kept it so well hidden, he had no idea and he usually picked up on it, however he couldn't be sure that it wasn't a trick. He held out his hand.

"May I?" he asked.

Jane nodded, however her teacher was not who, she had wanted to feel her baby kick first. Professor Snape felt it and let go, he looked around.

"Alright, go!" he ordered.

"Professor, I didn't mean to lie to you," began Jane.

"You don't have time for this," began Professor Snape.

"I do. I'm sorry I lied to you, but it wouldn't have worked if everybody knew. I'm sorry to ask you, keep an eye on the Malfoys for me, don't let anything happen to them," said Jane.

"I'll do what I can, but if you're leaving, now is the best time," he said.

"Alright, tell Sasha...goodbye and that I tell her to follow her heart," she said.

"Follow her heart?" asked Professor Snape.

"A private joke, she'll understand," replied Jane.

"I'm glad someone understood you," said Snape.

Jane shot him one last, in the dark smile, before she flew out of Hogwarts and into Hogsmade, towards the Hog's Head, were Marcus sat, hooded, just like she was. He saw the broom and walked over to her, and looked into her face, so that she knew it was him.

"What kept you?" he asked.

"What didn't? Have you got everything?" asked Jane.

"The huge withdrawal, I tell you, those goblins looked rather unhappy about it," replied Marcus.

"Never mind, listen I got caught by Professor Snape and Hagrid, I had to hide in his hut as that mad woman came after me, he led them away as I said I believed Dumbledore," said Jane.

"Well it isn't like they're going to tell you-know-who is it? Professor Snape owes you loyalty...or Sasha would never forgive him," said Marcus.

"You think? I never wanted him to know, but he called me a coward until I did," she said.

"Never mind him now, we're on our way, nowhere too obvious, all wizards retire to Spain, Barbados, the odd mad Ibiza..." began Marcus.

"Wales," said Jane.

"Wales? Are you crazy?" he asked.

"Nowhere too obvious. We'll be harder to find, in the country, under his nose than we will abroad. Find a house, chuck the muggles out, get it protected and don't move unless we have to, and I'm sorry dear, we need a new name," replied Jane.

"One thing at a time, Wales...I hate the Welsh, they scare me, why not Ireland?" asked Marcus.

"Do you want to live as a Roman Catholic?" asked Jane.

Marcus looked horrified at the thought, a Catholic was almost as insulting as a Mudblood or a Squib. Therefore it was decided, that they would live in Wales, modify the memory of a family of muggles and take their house and hide it from the world, until the danger of Voldemort passed, or some how they were found.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

A little cottage by a stream, trees and wildlife, was home to a very private family, the locals knew as the 'Isaac' family. They were a young couple with two young children, that nobody knew the names of, but occasionally saw, early morning or late at night, being pushed in prams by the couple, who only called themselves Mr. and Mrs. Isaac, causing most locals to believe that they didn't speak English and that they were Jewish. However, behind closed doors, it was a different story. Mr. and Mrs. Isaac, were a perfectly, plain English speaking couple, with no religion what so ever, however they did dress, what the locals would have called oddly, if they ever saw it.

"Marcus! Can you change Jasmine? I'm just going to take Stephan up!"

"I'm on it Jane...where's my? Thank you, young lady, that's mine...give it me, you cheeky...thank you, that's better!"

A lot had changed for Jane and Marcus, over the last two years. They now had two children, the first born was Stephan Lucius Flint and the latest addition to the family, was Jasmine Sasha Flint. Outings for the two children were starting to become, less and less. The pair knew that Voldemort had full control of the goverment and to be caught, would be a waste of effort and Lucius' money. Although it had been a joint idea, for Stephan to have Lucius as a middle name, Jane wished that Marcus wouldn't use it. Everytime he did, she had the over-welming urge, to go back and find out how he was, but they had been told no. Finally both children were asleep, not for long in Jasmine's case, as she was so young, but just long enough for the parents to talk.

"My turn to go shopping tomorrow. We need food, they need food, we're out of tea and coffee, almost done on toothpaste," began Jane.

"I need some spray," added Marcus.

"Your spray, my spray, the usual baby survival kit..." added Jane.

"I'll look after the kids, give you some peace," said Marcus.

Peace was the last thing any of them where likely to get. They had been checking their backs, every time they went out, left the house for anything, they felt eyes upon them. However Jane agreed, as Marcus was only trying to help, and if she was honest she could do with one baby free hour, just for a change, although she had nothing better to do.

So the next day, Jane went to the nearest shop, to get what the family needed, only to hear the shop keeper, who seemed to be looking a a piece of paper.

"Fantastic technology..."

"Answer the question,"

"Alright,"

"You are trying my patience,"

"Gi'me chance boyo! I seen her! She's Mrs. Isaac...there she is!"

Jane only needed to look once, to run away again, as dark figures chased after her. Jane knew that they had been found, or rather she had been found. Jane could get away quick enough, death-eaters couldn't care less, about using magic in-front of muggles, and stunned her, kidnapped her, and put her in the care of two very familiar faces. Jane stirred, and looked up, Lucius and Narcissa looked at her, through tired eyes, and she shot up, and looked around. They had taken her to Malfoy Manor, she was back home, she was with Lucius, her father figure, but without her family she felt empty.

"Lucius, Narcissa...I tried to run, I tried...my family..." began Jane.

"What were you doing in Wales?" asked Narcissa.

"That's where we..." began Jane.

"You are joking! All this time in Wales? It's a wonder you lasted this long, at least they haven't found Marcus and your child," said Lucius.

"Children," corrected Jane.

"What?" asked Lucius.

"I have two children. One of each. I had a boy the first time, a girl just six months ago," replied Jane.

Before Jane could say anything else, the death-eaters who found her, removed her from the Malfoys, and to what Jane knew was the dining room.

"Where is Marcus and your children?"

It was a voice that came from the back of a chair, on the other side of the room. Jane narrowed her eyes, before making a response.

"I can't tell you," she replied.

"Mrs. Flint, you're not making things any better," he said.

"I can't tell you, because it has been charmed so. My husband is the secret keeper, you captured the wrong one, to get your hands on my family," she added.

Finally, Voldemort got up, and walked over to Jane, wand out before him. Jane smirked at him and folded her arms, she refused to be afraid of him.

"Do you not fear me?" he asked.

"Let me tell you a secret, I didn't so much as 'sir' Dumbledore as a Hogwarts pupil, just as you won't be receiving your title either, because you expect it, as did he, and expect doesn't get with me. You see you can kill me, because that way, my family will always be safe, because you'll never find them," replied Jane.

"I see, well you are an interesting case, I was warned as such by many, even your guardian, Lucius did say, you had your own ideas of who got your respect, and who did not. I can no more kill you, than I can your family and unfortunatley that included them in the sitting room," said Voldemort.

"Why not?" asked Jane.

"A Slytherin from a care home, who can't remember her real parents and far from understood by many. Tell me how you came to learn to love and I did not?" he asked.

"Because I had my fun at the carehome, then I learned to let people in, not many, but I learned. Then came respect, then came trust, before I knew it, I couldn't imagine my life without people. That's why I got married, that's why I ran away, that's why now, I have my own family and this time, those two, will know at least one parent," replied Jane.

"Is that all? You just got on with it?" asked Voldemort.

"What else was there? Hate the world for my circumstances? How could I when everything started to look up for me? A guardian, a big house, a friend, a team, a boyfriend and so on. I didn't know parental love, but I'm happy," replied Jane.

"What was so bad about joining me?" asked Voldemort.

"What was so right? My family, put you, before me and eneded up dead. Luckily to begin with, I put my family first, rather than you, because I'm not Jane Gibbs anymore, I'm Jane Flint, a wife and a mother, first and last before anyone's servent," replied Jane.

"I can't punish you for anything, family, pure-blooded...I suppose you'll want to know about your friends the Snape family? The Professor has been promoted, Dumbledore is dead and for some reason Sasha, has taken to dressing a lot like her father," added Voldemort.

"Can I see her?" asked Jane.

"Be my guest, she's still at Hogwarts," replied Voldemort.

Jane travelled as fast as she could, she ran into the gates of Hogwarts, and into the Entrance Hall, stopped by Filch, only for her to glare at him.

"Take me to the headmaster! Go on," she snarled.

Jane knew her own way, but Professor Snape saw them first and dismissed Filch irritably with his hand, before he beckoned her to follow him, back down to the dungeon and deeper into it than she had ever been.

"Thank Merlin, I thought you'd never return, she won't tell me why she is like this, but it is getting on in years, and I'm concerned," he said.

He knocked on a door, then swiftly left. Jane waited for an answer, before she too knocked, but loudly on the door until, a voice answered.

"Who is it?"

Jane rolled her eyes, and made her tone impatient.

"The owl, Daily Prophet, five knuts please," she replied.

Sasha nearly ripped the door off it's hinges, and hugged her long lost friend. Jane was allowed into the dark room, a bed and books, was basically all that was there.

"You want to tell me, why you're even dressing like your father?" asked Jane.

"He was killed...Sirius is dead," replied Sasha, tearfully.

"How? Moody or someone?" asked Jane.

"Not long after, you left...department of...at the ministry, he fell through a veil...and never came back again," replied Sasha.

"Did you, ever get together?" asked Jane.

"We did...arrange a date for summer, but he, we didn't get that far. Anyway, what are you doing back?" asked Sasha.

"I got caught, Marcus is still where I left him," replied Jane.

"Oh no! They'll follow you too...what did you have?" asked Sasha.

"First, a boy," replied Jane.

"First? There's more?" asked Sasha.

"My daughter, six month old Jasmine Sasha Flint and my son, Stephan Lucius Flint," replied Jane.

"You named her after me?" asked Sasha.

"Oh yes," replied Jane.

"Couple of years away and you're still a total head-case...that needs to get back to her family," added Sasha.

"No! I go back and...I don't trust that man. I've been away too long, I should go back to Lucius, I owe him for the last two years," corrected Jane.

"Be careful, that's very close..." began Sasha.

"So is Wales, added Jane.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters, objects, plot ect.

Jane returned to Malfoy Manor, much of the surprise of Lucius, who Jane finally noticed, that she was fully awake, had been in Azkaban, she looked at his eyes, she'd seen it before on the front of a newspaper. As soon as she noticed, he turned away, and Jane turned to Narcissa, for an explanation.

"I warned him," she said.

"Warned?" asked Jane.

"It started with you..." she began.

"No! It did not, my prison experience has nothing to do with you Jane, and if I have to say that again, by Merlin...this marriage..." began Lucius.

"This marriage what? What position are you in? Either of us to go to the ministry? In-case you have forgotten, you have no power anymore," said Narcissa.

"You had better hope it stays that way, Jane, go and find your family, he's many things, but a man of his word he really is, you're in no danger. You're too like him, apart from the end result," added Lucius.

"I found them, Narcissa, you can blame me for everything, but just for that...I'm going to get you out of this, where's Draco?" asked Jane.

"With my sister," replied Narcissa.

"Who? You never told me you have a sister," added Jane.

"Escaped prisoner, Bellatrix Lestrange, decided to kill her cousin, and got away with it, unlike me, who was almost blamed for that too," added Lucius.

"Oh Lucius! Just forget about it will you? Sirius won't be missed," added Narcissa.

Jane's eyes widened, she turned back to Narcissa, with nothing but pure surprise in her eyes. Narcissa, however, would never understand why.

"You're cousin, was Sirius Black, your sister killed him?" she asked.

"Welcome to the family Jane, you're part of the Malfoys, and you're part of the Blacks. For the record..." began Narcissa.

"He was innocent, and never got the chance, to lead a normal life, but spite all of that, there were people out there, people who cared for him, unlike his own family who saw him dead!" shouted Jane.

She felt very empathetic towards Sasha and Sirius, unlike her, Sasha didn't even get the chance, to have the forbidden love that she wanted, with her father and Sirius being enemies, it could have made Sasha stronger. A light turned on in her eyes, this time, family could wait for their own good, because her oldest friend needed her, and Jane came to a compromise. Lucius tried to stop her leaving, but it was too late. Jane returned to Hogwarts, and back to where she left Sasha, without knocking, she went in.

"What are you doing here? You're meant to be..." began Sasha.

"No I'm not. The Malfoys have each other, your father can't be expected to sort you and a school out, brilliant though he is. We both have family, but they can't help us, but we can help each other. I need you to get out of the castle, and come to Wales with me. You'll want to see, you're future God-children when we get out of this mess, but I need back up for if I'm followed home. Can you fight?" asked Jane.

"I suppose it can't get any worse, what have I got to loose, when there's so much I can gain? Father never told me who did it, but I'm sure to hit the person, who killed him...why are you looking like that? You know something! I know that look, I saw it in class often enough! Oh Merlin! Did Lucius kill Sirius like I thought?" asked Sasha.

"No! Lucius is many things, but the charge of murder needs to go! Lestrange! Narcissa's sister killed Sirius, that's part of the reason I left to get you out of here, because now I know I can count on you, to get the death-eaters if they come near," replied Jane.

"You'd use my grief to save your own family?" asked Sasha.

"Our family! They are your god-children too, you can save them and respect Sirius' memory. You're a witch, multi-task!" shouted Jane.

"Don't bloody shout at me! You always shout at me when you prove me wrong!" shouted Sasha.

"And you always swear at me when I do!" added Jane.

The two witches, went to Wales, from not too far away from where Jane knew where the house was, she sent up red sparks, that muggle took for fireworks.

"This is madness!" snarled Sasha.

"Voldemort's kept his word, that's not actually that good...Oh come on Marcus!" added Jane.

Finally, Marcus ran towards Jane and Sasha. He was shocked and pleased to see them both, Jane ran to him, and they all ended up inside, Jane picked up her baby, and Stephan ran to her.

"What happened to you?" asked Marcus.

"I was taken, I'm sorry...Sasha...here, this is Jasmine...Stephan, this is Auntie Sasha," replied Jane.

As Sasha looked after the children, Marcus and Jane went to the kitchen, rather advanced for a young couple as they had lived with each other, continuously. Marcus glared at her, expecting her to explain, but Jane didn't know where to begin.

"Well, what's going on? How did you escape?" he asked.

"A happy coincidence that the dark lord, spent some time in care too," replied Jane.

"What has that got to do with anything?" he asked.

"I'm not a lunatic and he is. What's the difference between me and him? I have you and the children, I know how to love and he does not," she replied.

"He let you go for that?" he asked.

"He's let us go, Lucius is in terrible trouble and not just for helping us, Sasha is in their, half the person I left, because his sister in law, killed her cousin, who also happened to be the love of her life. Professor Snape has taken Dumbledore's place and I've not heard where he is yet, he could be dead for all I know, which would explain the full take-over," she replied.

"I know what happened to him, dad killed him!" called Sasha.

Jane and Marcus marched back, into their living room.

"What?"

"It's not what you think, please don't judge him, enough people do that, who don't know the truth, but I do. I was told to say nothing, but like you said Jane, you're part of my family too, now that I can call Jasmine and Stephan, god-children," added Sasha.

"So, what reason did Snape have to kill him? Apart from clearly gaining his job," added Marcus.

"You're not going to like this Jane, but again it links in with the Malfoys, it began after Sirius' death and Lucius' arrest..." began Sasha.

"I knew I shouldn't have left..." began Jane.

"Lucius gave us no choice, you'd never refuse him and you know it. Carry on Sasha," added Marcus.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

The whole of the Flint family, and Sasha returned to Hogwarts. Professor Snape, found them a place to stay within the castle, while Jane, went to the office, a bigger office than the one she was used to as a student, however she noticed a few things missing, including the phoenix.

"You're a lucky woman Jane," said Professor Snape.

"I'd give anything to say the same about you," added Jane.

"She told you?" he asked.

"I'd have found out, in the end how he died, and it wouldn't have added up. I'd have figured it out soon enough. Sir," began Jane.

"I don't want to hear, how sorry you are, or any rubbish, Jane. I want you, to leave me to do my job, and look after my..." began Professor Snape.

"I can't do that anymore. I have my whole family, to take care of. I'm not sure if I can be, the other one responsible for Sasha..." began Jane.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"You've forced me to act like her mother since first year, before Marcus, I was practically married to you, scary though it sounds, it is true. But don't you see? She's an adult too now, she's got responsibility over my kids now. She's got more about her than you give credit," she replied.

"What are you keeping from me?" he asked.

"If you made more of an effort you'd know, until then, I won't tell tales to daddy, it's a girly secret, but any other parent would have noticed," she replied.

"You dare question my parenting skills?" he asked.

"There's nothing to question sir, because you have none, I saw a flicker of it once, end of fourth year, but that was all. You treated her no different to the others, and no wonder you were pleased to see me," she replied.

"Do you want to stay in this castle?" he asked.

"I'm trying to get you closer to your daughter! We're all on borrowed time, I don't know how long I have with my family, I bet before the war is over, either I'll loose them or they will loose me, I can feel it," she replied.

"You run your family, and I will run mine," he added.

"Oh really? This I have to see!" snapped Jane.

As she expected, one look from Professor McGonagall, reminded her that no Slytherin was trusted by the light, if they won. Jane had escaped the mark, but she could see the family under arrest for suspicion due to both families having involvement, unlike her parents, Jane planned to do all that she could to keep her family together. She went back to were they were all staying, Marcus only needed to look at her once, to know that the meeting hadn't gone well. Jane rolled her eyes, and spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"I have a confession to make, before you, I had a six year, unofficial marriage with Professor Snape," she said.

"Right...the meeting went well then?" asked Marcus.

"That man, needs to sort out his priorities. As much as I want to, I can't look out for Sasha as much as I used to, granted she's a bit younger than me, but she's still an adult and, I have my own family now," replied Jane.

"You can't save the world Jane, let Sasha do what she wants and the same goes for Lucius if you don't mind," added Marcus.

Jane looked at him, with surprise.

"Marcus!"

"I mean it! You just said you have your own family..." began Marcus.

"Which includes Lucius! Marcus you owe him this family's life! It's time to pay your wizard's debt," added Jane.

"He did that for you! Not me, I have no debt to that man," argued Marcus.

"If it wasn't for him, there wouldn't be an us, and we wouldn't have the children. You owe him more than you think. Just think about it," said Jane.

"I have! Family first, family second, anything left, family again. I mean it, I will not loose my wife because of Lucius Malfoy, do you understand me?" asked Marcus.

"I understand Marcus, that really you have no loyalty to this family. Remember why your son shares the same middle name as my guardian's first?" asked Jane.

"He is not your guardian any more!" snapped Marcus.

Jane glared at him, and Marcus knew that meant, that he would be on the sofa that night. Sure enough, Jane slammed the bedroom door in his face, looked around the room, pin-pointing all of her things. She grabbed a large suitcase and began throwing in large clothing and small. Jane was going to leave Marcus, take Jasmine and Stephan and go back to Malfoy Manor. She crept passed Marcus, with two sleeping babies in her arms, trunk, shrunken and in a robe pocket. Jane knew that she had to take a different route, by Knightbus to Malfoy Manor.

"Malfoy Manor...if you don't like it, just as close as you can will do," she said.

"I'm not comfortable..."

"Twenty galleons, take it or leave it," added Jane.

It worked, Jane soon found herself, hurrying up the path of Malfoy Manor, and banging on the door. Lucius looked up, and out of the window. He moved rapidly to the door, and answered it.

"Jane?" he asked.

"Marcus might think he owes you nothing, but it's about time I paid back my wizard debt. You looked after me, now I shall look after you," she replied.

"Jane, you can't...you've taken his children," he said.

"And if he wants them, he has to come here. I didn't promise to obey his every command when I got married. He wants his parental and husbandry rights, he can come and get them. He said himself, family first, family second and if there's anything left, family again," she said.

"It's the middle of the night, this air will do the children no good. Come in," said Lucius.

Jane walked into the manor, not knowing that she had been followed, by her friend, Sasha Snape, who watched her walk in, with concern on her face.

"I can't let her throw her marriage away," she said.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters, objects, plot, ect.

Narcissa went downstairs the next morning in a terrible mood. Lucius hadn't been upstairs all night, and the first thing she saw, was him asleep in the living room.

"Where have you been all night?" she asked.

Lucius jumped sleepily, and shot a very annoyed look at his wife. To answer his question, Jane appeared, feeding Jasmine, with Stephan at her feet, following her around. Jane smiled at her, quite without any meaning. Unlike Narcissa, she was dressed, and had been for quite some time.

"Good morning," she said.

Lucius smirked with gratitude. The look on Narcissa's face in his private opinion was priceless, she was shocked, annoyed and embarrassed, all at once.

"Jane, where's Marcus?" she asked.

"At Hogwarts I assume. I left last night," replied Jane.

"You left him?" she asked.

"For the moment, a huge difference of opinion of where our loyalties lye. This is my way of persuading him, that I am right," replied Jane.

"You hope, what are you doing here?" asked Narcissa.

"Repaying my wizard debt," replied Jane.

"The dark lord..." she began.

"Has made me a promise. My family aren't going to be harmed," added Jane.

"Harming and killing are two different things, and in-case you've forgotten, we're not your family, no matter what you and Lucius think," said Narcissa.

"Holy Merlin, there's gratitude, I sacrifice my marriage and this is the thanks I get?" asked Jane.

Lucius rolled his eyes, the door bell sounded, and he got up, in order to escape the witches in his life, who simply didn't get on. He walked back to the living room, not alone. Marcus stood behind him, and Jane's smile from winding up Narcissa vanished. Lucius silently ordered Narcissa out of the room, with a hardly noticeable movement of his head, leaving the Flints alone in the living room. Marcus glared at Jane, but kept his voice low for the sake of Stephan and Jasmine.

"What the hell are you playing at?" he asked.  
"You might be able to square with your conscience, if anything happened to Lucius, but I couldn't. You, do as you please, but I'm staying here," she replied.

"I said no," added Marcus.

"And I disagree. You have two choices, stay with me and the kids, or get lost," added Jane.

"What?" he asked.

"You heard me. You abandon Lucius, you abandon us. He's the closest thing the kids have to a grandfather," replied Jane.

"My parents..." began Marcus.

"Haven't spoken to you since you married me, without consulting them first. They tried to have us divorced within three months remember? They're not interested, he is. It's not about where your blood comes from, it's about who is there for you, your side of the family are not, where as my honouree family is. Granted they're in trouble, but they're are rumours that Potter might actually make it, while the ministry haven't caught him. Lucius will need witnesses to say, he did nothing wrong when removed from Azkaban," added Jane.

"So what if we get him off? He'll never be employed again," added Marcus.

"He doesn't need to be," argued Jane.

"The murder charge will still stand against him," argued Marcus.

"No it won't, Narcissa's many things, but she's loyal, she'll confess, as will others that it wasn't him. As a character witness I wouldn't accept the possibility," argued Jane.

"Just stop there! You might think he's not capable of murder, but I do," added Marcus.

"What?" asked Jane.

"He battered me! Remember at the world cup? I know he did it himself and so do you. I didn't think he would stop Jane," replied Marcus.

Jane had to pause. Marcus had never gone into detail, but suddenly it became an image that she couldn't escape. Lucius wasn't the saint she had always took him for, and she had to be reminded of that. However, although she reflected on the morning, that she saw Marcus' battered face, it didn't stop her defending the blonde, haired wizard.

"One bad deed, is not enough to send a man to prison for crimes he didn't commit, or worse for the kiss," she said.

"It wasn't you he fought. Don't let him fool you, the man is a lunatic given the chance, bloody dangerous. I'm not comfortable having the children in this house," added Marcus.

Jane, held Jasmine closer to her and looked protectively at Stephan, she looked back at her husband and shook her head in disbelief.

"Lucius would never harm them," she said.

"Tell me you're not scared he might and I'll stay," challenged Marcus.

"He did, what he did, to protect me, it look that for me to realize that there must be something there, in order for me to care. Lucius is only a danger to those, he thinks are a danger to his family. I thought you and he had solved your differences?" asked Jane.

"Not when my kids are involved. I don't mind them visiting, but living is another matter. Jane, you can go ahead and try and save this family, but it's a lost cause. But I don't want the kids involved, and I can see it in your eyes, deep down, neither do you," replied Marcus.

Jane again remembered what her parents did, followed someone else, and left her. She didn't want her kids to think that, she was just like them, or that she didn't care about them. Marcus was unnerved by the sudden silence, and walked over to her.

"Jane, I just want us all to be safe, and I know you do too. But that can't happen in a house full of death-eaters, with him, popping in and out of the place, like a hotel. Lucius is head of his family, and I'd like to think we have joint head-ship of ours. Come back, please," said Marcus.

Jane nodded, Marcus took hold of Jasmine, and Jane went to find Lucius, who stood up from a dining room chair, quickly.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," she said.

"Jane..." he began.

"Lucius, you dare ask her to stay!" threatened Narcissa.

"Oh be quiet! Jane...I'll be dead or go to prison," added Lucius.

"I can't save you from death, but I'll fight for your freedom, I can't keep the kids here, please understand," begged Jane.

"Oh I understand, Marcus whistles and you run," said Lucius, coldly.

"No! This has nothing to do..." began Jane.

Lucius barged past Jane, and into the living room. Jane and Narcissa followed him, just as quickly, worried what action that he was going to do. Lucius silently ordered Marcus, out of the living room and smiled kindly at the children, then shut the door.

"Be grateful that the dark lord, destroyed my wand Flint!" snarled Lucius.

"Leave it Lucius," began Narcissa.

"Please don't make things worse," added Jane.

"Quiet! I don't know, what you plan to gain by this, but mark me, you will regret what you did today," said Lucius, coldly.

"Going to beat me up again? I dare you, Lucius. I'm older than I was then," challenged Marcus.

"Clearly not wiser," added Lucius, squaring up to him.

Finally, Jane and Narcissa agreed on something. Narcissa moved in-front of Lucius, and Jane in-front of Marcus, making it very clear, there would be no fighting.

"Your children are in that room! Grow up!" ordered Jane.

"She's right, there's babies next door, the ones you consider grandchildren, remember?" asked Narcissa.

"Home, now," muttered Marcus.

"Alright, alright, just don't kill each other," added Jane.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Jane and Marcus returned to Hogwarts. On the way to their room, Sasha bit her lip at the feeling of tension, and took Jasmine and Stephan, feeling slightly responsible for what had happened, as for the second time, she had told on her friend's actions. All was quiet, when they entered the room, Jane went to unpack all of the things, that she had taken, and Marcus followed her.

"Just, stay. I only want the best for my family, and that's not going to happen, if you keep returning to Lucius Malfoy. He's done his part now, he kept you for your Hogwarts years. All he's done is keep his word to your father, there was probably an unbreakable vow involved there too," he said.

"My father only asked him to give me house room, not take over the place as a father, like he did. He over-stepped his duty, but like you said, the kids come first," said Jane.

"And me? Where do I come?" asked Marcus.

His voice sounded like it was going to break, like Jane's heart when she heard it. She turned away from the unpacking that she was doing.

"Marcus..." she began.

"We are just into three years of marriage, and I'm struggling to see it any longer," he added.

"No, that's not true. Marcus, I still..." started Jane.

"Don't finish that sentence, unless you mean it," ordered Marcus.

"...Love you," added Jane, without hesitation.

Marcus and Jane, spent the whole night together, with no disruption from the kids, which was what they both needed. Dinner, a chat and love. When Sasha, went to return them, she found the couple, asleep on the sofa in their living quarters, so she decided to look after them, for the rest of the day, secretly grateful for something to keep her mind off things.

Jane, felt very guilty, for leaving her children with Sasha, all night. Out of habit when she woke up, she went to get them ready, only to remember that she had left them with her friend. Marcus smiled and shook her head, as she muttered to herself and grumbled about her memory, then went to collect their offspring from Sasha.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry...was saving my marriage, won't happen again...at least until they're old enough to be told to go away, while we throw things at each other," explained Jane.

"You threw something at him?" asked Sasha.

"Not this time, but if anything like that happens again, I will," replied Jane.

"What happened?" asked Sasha.

"Yesterday, was the first time, he ever reminded me about what Lucius did, that night at the world cup, said he didn't mind the kids visiting, but he'd be damned if we were living there," replied Jane.

"What did you do?" asked Sasha.

"What could I do? I told Lucius, I had to go and he nearly hit the roof. Narcissa and me, had to step between them, children in the room next to us. I had to come back," replied Jane.

"Did you sort it?" she asked.

"I hope so, I can't take another night like that one, thought we'd end up at the ministry, marriage bond ended, kids seeing their dad at weekend, awful thoughts," replied Jane.

"As if! Like or not, you and Marcus, are going to grow very, very old, and have great, great, grandchildren. A dozen of them!" added Sasha.

Jane laughed and took back Stephan and Jasmine, Stephan ran straight to his dad, and Jane smiled. The little boy, was the spit of his father, but Marcus often said, he was like her. Jasmine, Marcus swore was Jane's clone, but Jane often joked that she was like her father, a little cheeky, but impossible to stay angry with.

"There's my best lad...Oh who is this? Are you daddy's little angel? Yes you are!" said Marcus.

Jane couldn't imagine her family any different to how it was, the opposite of how her early years had been, she could only imagine, scary thoughts of who baby sat her, she could even see Voldemort, holding her as child, while her parents went out to do his bidding, and what could have happened to her, if Harry Potter hadn't destroyed Voldemort, and something happened to her parents. Instead of Lucius, he could have been her guardian, if what Barty Crouch Junior said, was true, about them being one of the best set of servants he had.

The family, were finally settled, when they heard plenty of commotion from the halls. Neither Jane or Marcus left their room, the noise upset both children, so they concentrated on them, regardless of how inconsolable they were. Even with the noise gone, their crying continued, until the shock of the door opening, made them silent. First it was Sasha, who was pulled away, but Jane saw that she had been upset, and stood up.

"Sasha?"

"As you were Jane Flint!" ordered Professor McGonagall, her wand out.

Jane, covered Jasmine's eyes, and Marcus, stood up, Stephan at his leg, holding it tightly.

"Professor, what are you doing?" asked Jane.

"Don't give me that, I know who you lived with, and I know full well the history of your parents. Admit it, both of you!" ordered Professor McGonagall.

"We are not death-eaters," corrected Marcus.

"Prove it!" she ordered.

"Lower your wand, so that my daughter doesn't see, I will put her down, and show you my arm, that is all," said Jane.

Professor McGonagall did so, Jane, passed Jasmine to Marcus and rolled up both sleeves for them to be checked, then Jasmine was passed back, and Marcus checked also. Professor McGonagall put away her wand.

"I don't believe it, you refused?" she asked.

"With help, but I am not my parents. I put my whole family first, at least I tried to," replied Jane.

"What are you talking about?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Not again," begged Marcus.

He was ignored.

"Lucius Malfoy, gave us the money to run away, so that we didn't have to join, something I planned to do, only to save him. I was captured shopping a few days ago. You-know-who, promised my family safety, over a couple of similarities, I'm ashamed to say that we have," replied Jane.

"My dear, Lucius Malfoy was arrested, although witnesses say otherwise, it is heavily believed that he murdered..." began Professor McGonagall.

"Sirius Black was murdered my his cousin Bellatrix, Narcissa admitted it. Lucius can only be charged with assisting a dangerous man, no doubt in order to protect his family," added Jane.

"And what of Snape?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"I was about to ask the same thing," added Marcus.

"He's gone. I mean, how is it that he copes after what he did?" asked Professor McGonagall.

Jane remained silent, for she had promised her silence to both of them, that she would say nothing, that the secret died when the old headmaster, was killed.

"I couldn't tell you, yes his daughter is a good friend of mine..." she began.

"Is she a death-eater?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"I doubt it, but you'd have to check, she is not a spy," replied Jane.

"You're rebelling aren't you?" asked Marcus.

"The death-eaters have left, with some persuasion. You aren't them, regardless of your connections. I will now talk with Sasha, I'm sorry, I had no idea," replied Professor McGonagall.

She left, but Jane didn't take her eyes off the door, no matter how upset her children sounded, she did not move. Marcus noticed this, that Jane wouldn't be happy, until she knew that Lucius was safe. He put his hand on her shoulder, she turned to him.

"Go. I can't stand to see you like this," he said.

"I belong here," she said.

"After the war, but I know, secretly you'll always blame me, if anything happens to that man," he said.

"I made my choice," she said.

"I know, you put your family first, but we're returning the favour. Go. Find him, and get him and his family out," added Marcus.

He watched, as with wandless magic, Jane's wand flew into her hand, and she kissed her children and husband goodbye, and managed to leave the castle, undetected, watched by Marcus, who didn't know if he'd ever see her again, but he knew that he was no match for her strong family values, which he had high respect for, as she'd had to learn about it as she went on. To Marcus, she would always be, Jane Gibbs, who gave him the chance to look after her, though to begin with she had no interest, although there had been chances they wouldn't make it, however he had just watched, someone new, leave the castle, Jane Flint, his wife, mother to his children, a woman, about to risk life and limb to save the man, who saved them. It was then he realized how right Jane had been, he looked at Jasmine and Stephan, and realized none of it would have been possible, without Lucius Malfoy, his help and his money. Marcus, took the children to Sasha, who had just escaped the wrath of Professor McGonagall.

"Can't really explain, only that, I realized Jane was right, I'm going after her, she doesn't have to do it alone. If Jane makes it back, tell her I love her, if I make it back, just give me them back, if neither of us makes it back, you and Lucius Malfoy, are unofficial godparents, but he'll have a couple of court cases to attend to," he said.

"You're insane, and I don't know why I am letting you both get away with this!" cried Sasha.

"Blame Jane, the insanity passed to me, as soon as I let that bond through, those few happy years ago. Look after my children," begged Marcus.

He put his hood over his head, and dashed out into the wizarding world, for wife, for children, for family. Marcus was going to fight for his wife and with his wife, as he followed in her foot-steps, out of the castle, as he dodged a well aimed hex, nothing was going to stop him. What was important to Jane, was important to him, although he had never forgiven Lucius, for his actions at the world cup, it had got him Jane as a wife and his two children. Who knew one crazed protective act, could lead to something he held so dear?


End file.
